iChange
by Destroyer of Cities
Summary: Something about Sam has been changing, but it's not what you would think. Eventual Cam, I think. Title is subject to change.
1. The Accident

**Hey, thanks for checking out my story. This is my first iCarly story, and I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Not very much of the story gets revealed in the first few chapters, so I'm crossing my fingers and hoping you all don't get bored haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, all I own is this plot.**

* * *

"Ms. Puckett, this is English, not American Sign Language," Mr. Fib reprimanded, and the blond shrugged, not bothering to apologize for her obscene hand gesture.

"Shit happens," Sam responded to her teacher as she blew on her middle finger as if it were the smoking barrel of a gun, and then pretended to put it into a holster at her left side.

The girl's brunette friend glared at her friend's poor behavior, but it was obvious that she was trying to fight down a smile.

"Sam, you need to be nicer to people," the blonde's friend whispered to her once the teacher had turned back around to scribble down notes on why using the word 'exuberant' would enhance one's vocabulary considerably.

"Yeah, when ham flies," Sam replied, leaning back in her seat, putting into full demonstration how much she didn't care about anything, especially not this class.

The brunette boy, who sat behind the brunette girl, decided it was appropriate that he should speak. "So, Carly, I was wondering if after school we could finally go, I dunno, on a date or something?"

"Freddie," Carly sighed, then took a deep breath in preparation for her long response, "no."

Freddie's hopeful expression immediately dropped, and he leaned back in his seat, looking as if he may slide out at any moment from utter disappointment that his ritualistic propositioning of his best friend failed once more.

"Aw dip!" Sam exclaimed suddenly, standing up and wiping at her shirt that was now covered in dark blue pen ink.

"_Samantha!_" the teacher exclaimed, nearly shrieking in horror as he saw the mess on Sam's clothes. He was a rather neat-freakish teacher who would faint if he stepped in so much as a muddy puddle.

"My pen exploded on me, Derek," Sam said. "Can I go to the bathroom and wash it off?"

"Don't call me Derek, I'm your teacher!" was Mr. Fib's attempt at correcting the incorrigible Sam.

"Yeah, yeah," the blond muttered on her way out the door waving a forged hall pass over her head.

While her best friend walked out the door, Carly sighed and shook her head. As she stared at the board blankly – as students often did – she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched.

Slowly, but surely, Carly turned her head to the left. Whew, no one was looking there.

She turned her head to the right, and from the corner of the room, the new girl, whose name she had not yet mastered, seemed to be casting her an unwavering glare that somehow turned Carly's blood to ice, and her heart to pure stone.

She willed herself to turn away, but for some reason, just couldn't. The girl, whose blond rock-star hair was admittedly of Carly's envy, arched an eyebrow, and a second later, Sam came through the door in her normal disruptive fashion.

"I couldn't get it out, so I borrowed Gibby's shirt," she announced as she began to walk towards her desk.

The girl broke her gaze with Carly and focused her leer on Sam, who seemed none the wiser as she slid into her seat in her patented 'I don't care' position.

Carly, still shaking the chills from her body, couldn't help but to admonish her friend. "Stop stealing Gibby's clothes," she demanded.

"Eh," Sam shrugged.

--

"Hey, Sam," Carly began as she opened the door to her loft.

"Yeah, Carls?" Sam all but waltzed in and towards the fridge.

"Did you notice the new girl today? She was glaring daggers at us," Carly said, rubbing up and down her arms to fend off the chills that were awakened at the memory.

"You mean 'rock-star-hair' girl?" Sam asked, hitting the jackpot when she found a lone Tupperware container hiding in the back of the refrigerator.

"Yeah, her… Did you do something to offend her?" she questioned, knowing her friend had a talent for doing so. She walked over to the counter and picked up a note from Spencer, saying that he was at Socko's, working on getting his cousin Rob out of jail.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the absurdity.

"Why does it always have to be that_ I _offended someone, or gave someone a wedgie, or stole their lunch money? Maybe _you _offended her," Sam retorted with a grin.

"Well, maybe I did," Carly mused as she watched Sam down several slices of ham, smiling at her endearingly.

"Anyhow, if she tries anything, I'll take care of her," Sam said, reinforcing her statement by cracking her knuckles. Although Carly didn't condone violence, it did comfort her to know that Sam would, as always, be watching out for her.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too bad of a start, please review, it means a lot when you do! Until next time, farewell!**


	2. The Look

**Hello everyone, it's good to be back. I'm very grateful to those who reviewed, and to those who will review in the future. I won't be updating for the next few days because I like to keep a break between chapters, it kinda gives room to breathe. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Look

As night fell, Sam decided to call her mom to let her know that she would be sleeping at Carly's that night.

"Hey, cupcake, have you seen my phone?" Sam walked into the living room as Carly was putting away the leftover Thai takeout they had for dinner.

"Hm, no, where'd you last have it?" Carly questioned as she closed the fridge.

"On the couch, I think. I'll check under it in case it dropped through again," she said, walking over to the TV area.

"I'll help you get it up," Carly said, walking over to help Sam lift their unusually heavy couch. Before she could get there, she witnessed Sam single-handedly holding up the large piece of furniture – with one arm, no less.

"There it is!" she exclaimed, picking up her cellular device and setting the couch back down gently.

Standing there in complete shock, Carly barely managed to speak. "S-Sam, have you been working out?"

Sam looked at her friend with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, lemme tell ya," came her sarcastic reply as she began to ascend the stairs towards Carly's room.

"I mean, really Carls, do you think I'd have time to exercise and eat copious amounts of ham?" Sam asked.

Following after, Carly was still struggling to believe what she had seen. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Sam had actually used the word 'copious.' Her older brother Spencer couldn't even lift that couch using both his arms. Although he was no bodybuilder, he was still an adult male.

"Hey, mom," Sam began, holding her phone to her head as she opened the door to her best friend's room.

"Uh huh, I'm staying at Carly's tonight, alright?" Carly didn't hear Sam's mom's response, but the blonde's expression suddenly turned sour.

"Yeah, I know. Bye," Sam pressed the 'End Call' button and flopped down onto the bed with a loud sigh.

"What was that about?" Carly asked, sitting next to her friend on the bed. She started to play with Sam's hair gently, knowing that it always seemed to calm her.

"Nothing, mom's just getting on my case a little," she replied, her expression softening at the attention she was receiving.

"Okay, Sam," Carly smiled at her friend. "If you want, you can shower first, I'm gonna call Spencer and see what he's up to."

Sam nodded and entered the bathroom, ready to take a nice hot shower.

A few minutes later, Carly sighed in frustration at her older brother.

Spencer still wasn't home. When she called, he said that he'd be using his three days of law school as a device to help get Socko's cousin to convince a judge he was innocent, so 'it might take a while,' as he so eloquently put it.

Again, she rolled her eyes at the absurdity.

When Carly heard the shower turn off, she began to rummage through her drawers to find clothes for Sam. She came up with a tank top and some shorts, knowing Sam often got overheated in her sleep, so she preferred light clothing.

Sam came out wrapped in a large towel, looking very much refreshed and no longer annoyed.

"Here, I found you some clothes," Carly said, handing Sam the clothes.

"Thanks kid," Sam said with a grin, knowing how Carly detested being called that by someone her age.

Biting her tongue, Carly turned around as her friend changed, although it really wasn't a big deal, seeing as how they were both girls.

Honestly, even though they were in fact both girls, Sam had something Carly didn't.

Now seventeen years old, Sam had filled out considerably. She had a size C chest, curves that went on for days and legs that turned heads. Plus, her face was gorgeous. Standing at five feet and six inches, Sam had a perfect body, or as close as you could get in Carly's eyes.

Sam was hands down the prettiest tomboy this side of Seattle.

As she resisted sneaking peeks at her best friend, Carly looked down at herself. She herself had filled out a great deal, but she didn't think that she was anything special, although Sam frequently commented on how she would trade bodies with her any day.

"Are you going to shower?" Sam asked once she was fully dressed.

"Oh," Carly finally snapped out of her thoughtful state and nodded. "Yeah," she gathered her clothes so she could change in the bathroom after her shower, which Sam didn't seem to notice one bit as she flopped down onto her best friend's bed.

When she walked into the bathroom and shut the door, she turned the water on as hot as it could go. As the shower head burst to life, the room began to instantly fill with steam.

She let out a sigh and undressed herself, stepping into the molten flow of water that cleansed her.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of her body, really. The issue she had with changing in front of Sam was the way that the blond sometimes looked at her. It just unnerved her.

Sam would unleash a brief, unreadable gaze that scanned the whole of Carly's body in a split second, and it was powerful.

It gave Carly the chills, in a good way. And it made her feel like she was… beautiful? Yeah, that might be it. It made her feel like Sam absolutely wanted her, but Carly knew better and she didn't want to go on fooling herself that someone as attractive as her best friend would be interested in someone like her.

Not that she wanted her to be.

Or, did she?

Carly groaned in frustration at her own thoughts and began to wash her hair. She just hoped that her confusion wasn't going to complicate her friendship with Sam.


	3. The Prey

**Once again, hello everyone! I hope that you are all well, and I also hope that you will enjoy this chapter as you have enjoyed the others. I do admit, I find myself ending up with a lot of... 'deleted scenes' if you know what I mean hehe. This chapter especially. I bet you can all guess what this chapter's deleted scene was of ;)**

* * *

"What took you so long?" Sam whined in question as I emerged from the bathroom clothed in pajama pants and a black tank top.

"Um, well, I was just a little lost in thought," I said, messing around with some of the things on my dresser.

"Well, I hope you weren't having fun in there without me," the mischievous twinkle in her eyes was unmistakable.

I blushed, and then it happened. In a fraction of a second, her eyes seemed to rake over the entirety of my body and if I didn't feel like my legs would give out from that, they did when Sam ran her tongue over her bottom lip as if savoring something absolutely delicious that she had tasted, or at least _wanted_ to taste.

And there I was fooling myself again.

Sam probably didn't even notice that she did it, so there was no use in making a big deal out of it.

I began to stutter out a reply, and at seeing my nervousness, one of Sam's eyebrows arched in interest.

"Whoa, nuh uh!" she stood from the bed quickly and walked over to me with a large grin on her face. "You were?" she questions in disbelief.

"W-what? No! I wasn't doing anything in there!" I try to defend, but Sam was grinning like an idiot and standing from the bed.

"Admit it, cupcake," Sam said, now an inch away from me. Something about her seemed different, I was beginning to notice. She seemed more… dangerous, intimidating, _threatening_. Sam was like a predator. And I was like her prey.

But, for some reason, I still felt safe around her.

"I didn't do anything!" I protested, pushing her slightly.

In a dramatic fashion, Sam fell back onto the bed heavily, dragging me with her. "Are you sure?" she asked. Then she closed her eyes and smelled me, causing my blush to deepen. "You smell like you've been getting a bit worked up," she commented with a smirk on her face.

"Sam," I whined at her teasing and squirmed in her grip. She just laughed, switching our positions so that she was lying on top of me. I secretly loved when Sam would play around with me like this, it made me feel defenseless, but somehow I was comfortable with it.

"Carly," Sam whined back, mimicking my voice in an annoying way. She rolled off of me and pulled some of the blanket around herself. "I'm tired, are you ready to sleep?" she asks.

I nod, turning my light off as I lay down next to her. Sam snuggles up to me and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Goodnight Sam,"

"Night cupcake."

I smile and drift to sleep peacefully.


	4. The Fall

**Hey everyone! I'm still feeling pretty bad about the brevity of the chapter prior to this, as well as this chapter, so the next one will be a bit longer. Again, I hope you are all patient as the plot reveals itself, because it will take a good amount of time to do so. I appreciate the reviews I have been getting, they are the reason I'm motivated to get my chapters out in a timely fashion! (: **

* * *

"What is this stuff?" Freddie asked, blanching as he sniffed the mysterious substance that the lunch lady piled onto his tray instead of food.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not eating it," Carly said, looking at her tray's content with concern that the FDA needed to be alerted.

"More for me," Sam said with a shrug as they all made their way to their table. Carly and Freddie looked at their friend as if she was out of her mind for even having considered eating an option.

As they were walking, the new girl from English class passed by and shoulder-bumped an unsuspecting Carly Shay down to the ground, causing her to drop her tray and the mysterious substance splattered all over the cafeteria floor.

The girl turned around to look at the fallen Ms. Shay and grinned with a malicious glint in her eyes. "Whoops," she commented in an offhanded manner and turned to walk away.

In what seemed to be a blur, Sam, who at last glance was nearly halfway across the cafeteria, whipped the offending blonde around by the shoulder with a large amount of aggressive force.

"Hey, what the _fuck_ was that about?" Sam shouted right in the girl's face; she was mad, nearly foaming at the mouth.

The girl looked at Sam's hand with slight interest and her smirk went nowhere. "That sure got your attention."

A perplexed expression scrawled its way onto the upset blonde's face. "What?" she asked, and then shook her head in pure aggravation that was ever-growing. "You need to apologize to Carly," Sam demanded tightening her grip on the girl's shoulder.

"Sam," Carly, who was now standing thanks to the help of Freddie, called to her very upset best friend. "I'm sure she didn't mean to knock –"

"Carly, not now," Sam cut her off, holding up her hand to signal silence from the brunette. She returned her steel gaze to the blonde. "I'm waiting,"

"It was an accident," the girl said, pushing Sam's hand off her shoulder. "Get off my –"

Before the girl could finish her sentence, Sam's fist came crashing down into the side of her face. As the girl hit the ground, her facial expression read pure shock.

Carly walked up behind Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, let it go," but the blonde ignored her friend's advice. She got down into the other blonde's face, pulling her up by her shirt.

"Apologize, and do it the fuck now!" she growled in a low voice, dragging the girl by her shirt all the way over to a nonplussed Carly.

"I'm… sorry," the girl sneered out. Sam released her shirt, pushing her back. The girl was glaring daggers at Sam, who glared back with everything she had.

"It's okay," Carly nearly stuttered out, but the girl she was talking to wasn't even listening.

Carly was nearly shaking at the tension she was witnessing, and as they stared each other down, something felt, but not seen, passed through Sam's eyes to the girls', like an invisible spark.

"Come Guinevere," a boy, who seemed to appear out of nowhere and looking a little younger and very much like the girl glaring at Sam, came and tugged on her arm. "You don't want anymore trouble," he said, and she seemed to listen because she turned away from them and walked with them to the opposite end of the cafeteria.

"That was… pleasant," Freddie finally piped up as the lunch bell rang, signaling the beginning of fourth hour.


	5. The Threat

**Hello everyone! I've felt a little guilty for the last two chapters being so short, so I've decided to make this chapter the longest one yet! Yay! So, as it were, I am in need of a beta for my stories, if anyone is interested, just drop me a line. And also, I'm wondering if you guys want more Freddie. I feel like I may be neglecting this character. Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

During English that day, I couldn't stop my mind from racing. I was starting to get a real bad feeling about that Guinevere chick, and even worst, my anger was beginning to get out of control – just like mom said it would.

I took my seat next to Carly and smiled when she began to tell me that she had an idea for the next iCarly: a ham eating contest between me and a grown man. Do you see why she's my best friend? It's obvious.

My eyes inspect the room, instantly locating the threat: Guinevere. She was sitting at her seat and she had the nerve to smile at me. I sneered in response and looked away from her.

Once the bell rang, Mr. Fib got up and starts babbling about us working in groups. I already knew I'd be working with Carly and the nub, but when he announced that Guinevere would be joining our group, the hairs on the back of my neck prickled.

"Sorry, no dice," I said to Mr. Fib. "We don't want her."

"Sam, she's new," he fussed, using his 'please just be reasonable' voice, which never ceased to amuse me in its level of pathetic-ness. "I thought maybe you and your friends could help her feel more welcomed."

"I'll make her feel something," I muttered, rubbing the fist I used to deliver that right hook to Guinevere's face earlier.

"Mr. Fib, we'd be glad to have Guinevere in our group," Carly assured, smiling at the teacher. I opened my mouth to protest, when she began giving me a look that dared me to oppose her, which even I seldom had the balls to do.

"Whatever," I grumbled, crossing my arms and sinking into my chair. I guess I would just have to suffer through this shit.

I saw her stand from her seat and swagger over to our cluster of desks with a smirk that I was growing to hate passionately.

"Hello," she addressed us. "I'm Guinevere Sforza, but you can call me Guin. I just moved here from the capital," she smiled sweetly and I nearly had the urge to hurl.

No one in our group said anything to her as she sat down at a desk across from me. Carly seemed to shift uncomfortably in her seat as she was the target of the intruder's gaze, which unsettled me deeply.

"I'm Sam, and I think you're a fake bitch," I said, sneering at her.

Guinevere gave me an icy glare that elicited a predatory smirk from me.

I felt a light slap on my arm and looked at Carly with a small grin. "You always tell me to be honest."

"Sam, be _nice_. I'm Carly," she stated, giving the girl a nervous smile.

"Hi," Guinevere's smile widened and I noticed how it looked like she filed her teeth – especially her canines. How interesting, I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, I really need to learn to watch where I'm going," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You did that on purpose," I pointed out casually as I wrote my name at the top of my paper. Not that I intended to do any work, that's why Carly and the nub were around.

Instead of arguing, the girl simply laughed, although her eyes were telling me to screw off. I smiled sweetly at her and noticed that she didn't have a bruise from where I had hit her earlier. Maybe that hook wasn't as hard as I thought.

I turned to look at Carly's paper, which already had the correct answers for the assignment recorded on it, for my convenience, of course.

"I'll be right back," the unwanted girl announced in here too-nice-to-be-real voice. She stood and exited the classroom and I decided that I wanted to have a chat with her.

A minute went by after Guinevere had exited the classroom before I stood and followed. No one seemed to notice me leaving besides Carly and Freddie. Mr. Fib seemed to be busy on his computer, no doubt trying to get up the courage to message Ms. Bella, the Sophomore Algebra teacher.

As I entered the hallway, I saw the wench propped up against the walls with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. She had been waiting for me, which meant she knew I would follow her and was probably ready for a confrontation. I kept telling myself to just stay calm or I might make an irreversible mistake.

I took a confident step forward and placed a hand on my hip as I lifted a single brow in silent question.

She pushed herself off of the wall in a leisurely fashion and mirrored my single step forward. "So, _Sam_," she began, seeming to be trying my name out on her tongue for the first time.

"Don't say my name," I snap at her, losing my cool when I swore I wouldn't. "If you so much as look at me or Carly in a way I don't like, I will –"

"You should stop threatening me. Listen to what your friend says and be nice, because I _know_."

I scoffed and put on a face that masked the intense worry that was flowing through my entire body. "You '_know_,' huh?" I exaggerate and use air quotes and notice that she doesn't look as smug as before, but she's still smirking. I mentally cursed as my attempt at throwing her off was deemed futile.

She leaned back onto the wall and sneered at me, "Yeah, I do know. So, you need to start playing nice, and I mean hasta pronto."

"What if I don't want to?" I shoot back, taking one step forward and trying to push my bluff. "Because, I see no reason to do anything you say."

By some chance, if she does 'know,' as she put it, it could be one of two things. The first thing would be pretty bad and may hinder my reputation at first, but after a while it wouldn't matter.

The second thing would mean shit was gonna hit the fan, and soon. But, there was no way that she could know that; was there? It was just… impossible.

But, if she did know – well, let's just say I'm hoping to every deity that exists that she doesn't.

Guinevere, at this point, was staring me down. Then, she laughed. I saw nothing funny about any of this and I was starting to want nothing more than to strangle this chick where she stood.

"The reason is right in front of you," she stated, giving me a lopsided grin that reminded me of my own and running her hand casually through her hair. "Your beloved, Ms. Carly Shay," she said as her teeth gleamed in the light.

When her words registered in my head, I could feel an animal inside of me getting ready to burst out of my skin and slaughter this girl in front of me.

I took a large, slow and threatening step towards her. I felt like my fingertips were on fire. When I pressed my hand to her throat I think she felt the fire, too, because her breath hitched and she shuddered.

She didn't squirm, not even when I began to put pressure on her esophagus. My eyes wouldn't let hers move, not even to blink. At this moment in time, Guinevere feared me. And I was feeding off of her fear.

A moment passed and I let go, leaned forward, right next to her ear with my arms pressed on either side of her shoulders, putting her in a cage. "I will kill you. I will burn your body. I will scatter your ashes where they won't be found," I decreed, keeping the cool I was famous for. "Do not test me, because you have no idea."

I pushed back from her and turned to walk back into the classroom, not looking back once.


	6. The Heat

**Hey guys! I really wanted to get this chapter out last night, but one of my classes is kicking my butt, so that didn't really happen haha**

**Anyhow, this is the longest one yet, by far! And once you read it, you'll probably see how I was tempted to jump the gun and make this rated M already. I got some good deleted scenes out of this one, for sure. If I get the right responses (aka reviews, haha), the next chapter will be rated M ;)**

* * *

I was starting to get worried. I figured Sam went to go 'have a talk' with the new girl, and now I think there's a chance something bad might have happened.

"Carly, do you think Sam killed her?" Freddie asks, and I know he's joking, but it only makes my concern grow.

Right when I've just taken my phone out of my bag to text her and ask if everything is alright, Sam pushed open the door with a little more force than necessary, but not loud enough as to draw attention.

As she crosses the room to us, I read her demeanor, and she appears to be really tense, and extremely upset. She looks like she wants to bite someone's head off, and she looks like she could use a good massage when we get back to the loft. _And, maybe a little something more?_ I reflect to myself.

_What am I thinking?_ I shake my head to clear it, but it doesn't work. As Sam slides into the desk next to me, I can feel the heat of her body radiating onto me and it makes my skin tingle.

Yeah, she's mad. I can almost feel the pressure in her body. It makes me feel slightly uneasy. I wonder what happened when she was out.

"Hey, Sam," I begin hesitantly, not sure how close to the edge she was.

"Carly," she responds. I can tell she's probably not in the talking mood. The door opens and in walks Guinevere, looking as calm as ever. I glance at Sam and her eyes are glued to the blonde's moving frame. Her nostrils flare slightly when Guinevere sits down at the desk opposite of her.

I decide now isn't the time, so I choose a different topic. "Are you going to finish the worksheet?" I question, sliding my finished copy over to her.

She looks at me and smiles, "Yeah, thanks." She holds her pen in a near-fist as she quickly copies the answers.

I glance at Freddie, and he and I share a look. He can tell that she's mad, too, so he doesn't even reprimand Sam for cheating in his usual annoying way.

"Why don't you do your own work?" Guinevere questions, smirking in Sam's direction.

I look at Sam and see her head snap up. Her eyes slowly crawled across her field of view with her chin tilted up a few degrees more than it usually was. And when they locked themselves onto the other blonde's, I could feel my heartbeat speed up in fear for her.

The look that Sam bestowed upon Guinevere was deadly, terrifying and completely _dominating_, leaving no room for question. Sam hated her, and something definitely had to have happened when they were out in the hallway.

The shorter blonde seemed to physically shrink back into herself, like a deflating balloon.

Nothing was said for the remainder of the class period.

After we had finished rehearsing for iCarly, Sam and I headed upstairs to hang out for a bit without Freddie around.

Sam did her routine flop onto my bed and I sat down next to her, stroking her hair as she lie down.

"Do you want a massage?" I ask as Sam stares blankly at the ceiling above. She nods her head and a small smile graces her features.

"Take off your shirt," I command softly as I open the drawer in my bedside table and pull out a small bottle of massage oil.

Okay, don't judge me. I just love giving Sam massages, it has no sexual attachments. It's just me helping out my best friend whom is frequently tense and tight muscled.

Sam looks at me with the same adoring smile that I have come to love as she sits up slowly and drags her shirt off of her torso by the hem. I watch, mesmerized as her body is revealed to me after that one fluid motion.

I can feel the heat coming off of her body, and it's odd even for her; she's on fire, almost. I look at her and I notice that her abdominal muscles seem to be a lot more defined than they were before, and they look good, gotta say.

She lies down on her stomach after a quick stretch and I climb on top of her with the bottle of oil in hand. My heart is pounding and I can hear it.

Maybe she can, too.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asks me as I begin to spread the oil slowly over her small back. I'm using my palm to push into her gently and I can feel her relaxing beneath me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I nearly squeak out, and I don't know why I'm nervous, because Sam's always been my best friend, and we've always been _close_.

"No reason," she nearly groans out as I push deeper into her muscles. The sound causes my stomach to flutter, and I'm hoping that it's just because it surprised me.

At this point, I'm almost certain Sam has been working out, because although she is still soft and smooth, she's also become more lean and firm and it makes me wonder at just how badly Sam would beat Freddie in a cage match, or anyone for that instance.

After I've gotten my fill of feeling Sam up – er, I mean, of aiding my best friend in stress management, I climb off of her and pat her back. "All done," I chirp in a cheery voice that betrayed my very minor disappointment that we couldn't be closer for longer without it being potentially awkward.

For the both of us, I mean. Not just for Sam.

"You're the best Carly," she mutters huskily in my ear as she sits up and draws me into a tight, shirtless Sam-hug. I shudder at the feeling of her breath in my ear, and the tone of voice is making me a little warm under the collar, I have to admit. Our bodies are tight-pressed and her skin is so hot it makes me want to just take off all of my clothes.

"It was nothing," I assure her as I greedily hug her back, trying to press as much of her into me as possible. Then I remember what this whole mess was about in the first place.

"What happened between you and Guinevere today?" I question, begrudgingly breaking the embrace and climbing under the covers to avoid the sudden cold feeling that came with being more than an inch away from Sam.

Sam smirks and follows me under the blankets, scooting close to me. "We had a little chat, that's it."

"Okay…" I look at her squinting with one eye in a way that kinda says 'I don't believe you.' "I really don't believe you. What was that look you gave her about?"

"She really pissed me off," Sam says through gritted teeth, and her body stiffens a bit, but it only lasts a moment, because when I press my cold palm to her warm, toned stomach she instantly relaxes and releases a quick breath.

I had a feeling I wouldn't get much more out of her so I just let it slide for the time being. "Don't let her get to you," I muttered, running a finger down her abs without thinking.

"Having fun?" she asks, giving me a rather predatorily-charged look, which makes me suddenly feel like I'm about to be pounced on – and I _like_ it.

"When did you get so toned?" I ask, resisting the urge to scrape my nails against her stomach. She probably wouldn't like that. _Or would she?_ I pondered as I felt her shifting her legs under the blanket.

Sam sits up and clicks off the lamp beside my bed, dressing the room in darkness. She settles back into the bed and pulls me closer to her and I'm not too sure why but I'm getting undeniably turned on by her. Yes, Sam, my best friend. It's strange and it's odd but I –

"It's the ham," she answers, cutting through my thoughts. She rests her chin on my neck and every time she exhales, I can feel her hot breath pouring into my ear and I'm starting to wonder if Sam's trying to be so sexy.

"Yeah?" I reply, becoming brave and scooting a little closer to Sam's warmth.

When Sam nods, her head brushes against my neck and I whimper – I swear, I didn't mean to. It just happened.

A blush covers my face and before I can blink, Sam's on top of me, and I mean it literally. She's straddling my waist and pinning my arms to the bed, gazing down at me, and her eyes are almost shining in the dark. I can nearly make them out; the clear blue is clouded over with something I'm not readily equipped to identify.

"Sam?" I question, feeling heat wash over me as my mind races with possibilities of what could happen next.

She's not saying anything, but I'm suddenly aware of how close our hip bones are, and if I were to just lift my bottom off the bed slightly –

"Carly, sometimes I just…" she once again interrupts my thoughts, and she seems to struggle to find the words to say. At length her shoulders slump and she sighs. "Never mind," she mutters and slips off of me.

"Sam, you can tell me anything," I say, now desperate for some kind of confession; anything, really.

"There are some things that I can't share," she mutters and suddenly her eyes look heavy and I swear I didn't realize how tired I was until now.

"I'm your best friend," I feel the need to remind her and I know if her mind's made up then that's that, but I still want her to tell me.

"Cupcake, you're my world," she said, and her words were so sweet and sincere, but those sweet words weren't doing a thing to settle the heat in the bottom of my stomach. "But, for now I just need you to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" I ask, snuggling close to her as I felt the weight of fatigue extracting its toll.

"If Guinevere and I get into some kind of fight, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can and get to somewhere safe, okay?" Sam's voice, although warning me, is lulling me into slumber.

"Okay," I yawn and I feel Sam's hand move and stroke the back of my head. "Just be careful," I mumble as I begin to doze off.

"You don't have to worry," she replies as she wraps a protective arm around my waist. "Night Carls,"

"Night, Sam."


	7. iMake You Hot

**Hey everyone! I hope you are all well. I decided to throw you all a bone and just change it to M already, but I hope that you all don't get too mad at me haha. **

**So, I'm officially open to one-shot and story requests, although I probably won't be starting anything new for a while. I do urge you all to check out the one-shot I did titled 'iPoke.' I wanna know what you guys think about it (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, Sam," I moan out, unable to keep quiet any longer as Sam hovers less than an inch above me and infiltrates me with two of her slender fingers. My chest is heaving and I'm not too sure how much longer I'll be able to keep all of this up, but it feels too good to stop.

"Carly, what if Spencer hears?" She's whispering into my ear, but if she was really concerned then she wouldn't be pummeling me into the pleasurable oblivion that was our sex.

I don't answer her. Not for a second do I even consider it. I just run my fingernails down her naked, sweat-slicked back and watch her bite her lip and keep her concentration right on me.

God, this is better than anything I could have ever imagined. The way that she fills me up perfectly, like I was meant to have her fingers inside of me and doing the things that I've only ever done to myself.

She's watching me with her blue-turned-ultra-marine eyes, hair falling down into her face with the force that she's putting behind each thrust. Under the sheet, our legs are mingling together smoothly, and I just know that this is what intimacy is supposed to be like, and yes, we were only friends, but the way this is feeling, we're destined to be much more.

To be perfectly honest, I can't even remember how this started. All I remember is that I woke up next to Sam this morning, and the way that she was looking at me was so intense that I felt like she was staring through my soul. One thing led to another, and then we started kissing, and that became this. It's been at least two hours and we're missing third hour at this point.

Sam's lips cover mine for the millionth time this morning and her tongue slips inside of my mouth, hungrily dominating me. I kiss back, but I'm too distracted to do anything fancy with my tongue. Her lips are trailing down to my neck, and I've decided that's my favorite place to be kissed; at least, so far.

Over my own moans, grunts and 'mm's, I can faintly hear my phone vibrating on my bedside table and it's probably Freddie wondering where we are, because Sam's phone has been going off like crazy too, but I don't give a flying fuck; and yes that was a swear word, thank you very much.

With matching flushed cheeks, we could probably be a page out of some lesbian soft-core erotica novel, but that doesn't even bother me. Sam journeys her kisses back up to my mouth, but these aren't hungry kisses – they're soft and show me gentle tenderness.

As Sam begins to curl and uncurl her fingers inside me with each lagging stroke, I can feel my body entering into a climax again. Yeah, I said 'again.' Sam is absolutely amazing at this, which is why I can't seem to get enough. She knows all the right buttons to push, and speaking of such, she's pushing my favorite button right now.

I release a long, drawn out hiss as I reach my peak, arching my back and shaking at the pleasure that was bursting into life within my body.

Silently, I scream, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, unable to stay focused on anything. I'm floating in a world of pleasure and light. It's ecstasy.

"Carly," Sam's soothing voice mutters as she places a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Sam," I reply, kissing her on the mouth, and I've got to admit, I'm still not fully satisfied. I want more.

"Carly, you have to wake up," Sam coos and through my haze of coming down from my high, I give her a confused look.

I blink lazily as I feel myself being shaken awake by some unknown force. I definitely am not ready to wake up.

"Carly, are you alright?" I hear Sam's muffled voice as I make my trip from my dreams to wakefulness. Her hands are on my torso – one warming my stomach, the other blazing away on my shoulder near my chest – in an attempt to get me up.

"Nngh," I groan, rolling over and pushing my face into my pillow. I don't feel particularly phonetic today, so far, so that's all she's going to get from me at the moment.

"Carly, you were making weird moaning noises, did you have a nightmare?"

This caught my attention and my eyes all but bulged out of their sockets and I snapped up, nearly hitting Sam in the face with my head as I sat straight, still rubbing my bleary eyes.

"Er, yeah, it was a nightmare! Really scary! Frightening!" the words seemed to pour out of my mouth as I tried to fend off the blood rushing to my head to tint my cheeks red.

Sam looked at me with concern as she brushed a strand of my dark hair away from my face. "Was it in the woods? I keep having this dream where I'm in the woods hunting," Sam says, then giving me a gives me a look as if she was guilty of something, she runs a quick hand through her hair.

"How is that a scary dream?" I ask, taking a look at the clock and seeing that Sam had woken me up about half an hour early, which is weird because that meant Sam had to have been awake, and she never is.

"You're hot after you sleep," she mutters, pushing me down onto the bed and glowering down at me in the sexy way that she had. I take this opportunity to realize that she still hasn't put on a shirt since last night.

"Well, you're hot right now," I return, allowing my fingers to feel the skin of her toned stomach and it's on fire just like last night. I'm wondering why that is, but I think it's just Sam.

She tilts her head at me and she moves herself so that she's towering above me and I feel like her prey all over again, the way she's looking at me with primal urges dancing in her eyes. If this was anyone else but Sam, I'd say it was attraction, but I know that she's just hungry and in need of bacon.

"I think that we're talking about different types of hot," she says, running her tongue briefly over her bottom lip.

I shrug as I lay on my back. "It doesn't matter, you're both."

She grins down at me and I shudder, feeling like all of her attention is focused on me, and I _like_ that. "Well, then you're sexy,"

"Yeah, I bet you just wanna come and sex me up," I retort sarcastically, rolling my eyes, but I can't help the slight blush that creeps onto my cheeks.

Sam leans down to me and nestles her face into my neck. "You have no idea," she whispers, immediately setting my body into a state of emergency.

You see, for a second there, I almost couldn't tell if Sam was joking. But, I know she is. She has to be. Right?

"Don't play," I groan out, running my hands through her blonde locks. It's impossible to resist her. Period.

"I'm not," she whispers, licking the outer shell of my ear and pushing her hips down onto mine. "Let's fuck, cupcake," the way that Sam pronounced 'cupcake' was in the same way one might pronounce a dirty word, like 'pussy.' Like, think about if someone said, 'I want to eat your cupcake,' but they were talking about performing a sexual favor that in no way involved a heavily frosted pastry.

I feel like my tongue is knotted up in my mouth, because I can't think of a comeback, or even a reply. Is she serious? Part of me hopes she is… a large part of me.

Seeing that I am refusing to respond, Sam lets out a carefree laugh. "Damn, and here I thought I almost had you," she mutters into my ear in her husky way.

"You're such a creep!" I huff and push her off of me. She rolls off of the bed, and before I can ask her if she's okay, she springs from the floor to being back on top of me again on all fours in a matter of seconds.

"Don't get all pouty, Carls," she nearly rasps, and she has an infectious smile on her lips, but it's not strong enough to infect me, especially not at a time like this.

"Stuff it, Sam," I command, eyeing her with slight annoyance. "Let me up, I'm gonna go shower."

"As you wish," she responds, and then rolls off of me, onto her back. I quickly run into the safe confines of my bathroom and close the door behind me. I lean against the door and clutch my chest, willing my heart to slow down before it quits on me.

This is _not _good.


	8. The StareDown

**Hello! So, this chapter isn't quite as long as the last few, but I decided I liked it that way, so apologies to anyone who doesn't. What you will find with this story is that once the major plot is revealed, you'll basically have to go and re-read the entire story to catch all the little things that only make sense when you know what's **_**really **_**going on, which none of you do so far.**

**And, also, I'm still taking requests for one-shots (:**

* * *

"This will be the last day for groups, class," Mr. Fib did the honors of announcing to his class, clapping his hands together and smiling at his room full of uninterested teenagers. Sam gave a sigh of relief and Guinevere rolled her eyes at the rude blonde.

"I'm starving, Carly," Sam whined, leaning her head onto her best friends shoulder and taking a deep breath. "I think I'm dying,"

"Sam, you had two fatcakes at lunch," Carly replied stroking Sam's head lightly with her fingertips. At their close proximity, she can't help but let her mind flick to the morning they had and she stared to get a little warm.

"_Only_ two," Sam groaned in a mock-pained fashion, trying not to smile as she enjoyed the feeling of her best friend stroking her head.

"That's usually enough to tide you over until we get back to the loft," Carly said, crossing her legs in an attempt to hide the sudden feeling that flooded to her lower extremities.

"I'm a growing girl," Sam pointed out, allowing her head to roll from Carly's shoulder and smack down forehead-first onto her desk. "I want to be buried in a mahogany wood coffin, with the image of ham carved into it as an ode to the triumphs of my life."

"However few they were," Freddie added, grinning and looking quite proud of himself for retorting.

"Bite me, I'm on my death-bed. Well… my death-desk," Sam muttered as her cheek was pressed against the smooth surface of her desk.

You're so dramatic," Freddie said, scribbling down what Sam hoped to be the correct answers for the assignment, so that she could copy them later.

"Shut up Fredweird, you're only allowed to sit here because you eclipse the light that bounces off of Guinevere's forehead,"

"You know what Sam? I think if you keep teasing Guinevere, she's gonna start thinking that you like her," he said, smirking while dodging the sharp pencil that Sam flung at his head.

"Sam, stop lunging sharp objects at Freddie, and Freddie… just say less words," Carly said, finding it amusing to see her friend's interactions, but she found herself feeling somewhat ruffled at Freddie's words.

_Could Sam ever like Guinevere? Is either of them even like that? _She thought to herself, frowning slightly.

The blonde tomboy hunched over her desk, her palm keeping her head up pressed to her cheek and nostrils flared. "Yeah, as if I could ever like 'Guinevere,'" Sam said making ample use of air quotes and using a stuffy tone of voice.

"Real _mature_," Guinevere scoffed and flipped her hair in annoyance, revealing a small gold necklace with three charms on it that sat around her pale neck.

"Oh my god, you're necklace is so pretty! Is that a sailboat?" Carly asked, interested instantly as she took one of the charms between her thumb and forefinger and examined it.

"Yeah, don't you just love it?" Guinevere asked, looking straight at Sam as she winked.

"Aren't these cute Sam?" Carly asked her best friend, but didn't receive an answer.

Carly looked over at Sam and found her transfixed with Guinevere. She was staring demandingly straight into the eyes of the other blonde, who was staring at her with what appeared to be a hopeful smile.

Sam's lips formed into a hollow half-smirk, and then it happened.

The look. Sam gave Guinevere the look. Right here, out in broad daylight. She briefly scanned the other blonde's body with a look of desire and craving in her eyes. Carly gasped. Sam looked so lustful that she was practically drooling.

It wasn't as strong as the one she usually got from her best friend, but it was still 'that look.' Carly's eyes bolted over to look at Guinevere, who's face had flushed a little and she was now biting her bottom lip.

When Guinevere reached up and began rubbing her neck, Sam's eyes glazed over and her body tensed. It seemed that Sam was a mirror, since as still as Sam was sitting, Guinevere was too.

Carly's friend mouthed a few indecipherable words under her breath to Guinevere, who mouthed some back to her and suddenly Sam shook her head and blinked rapidly, her posture returning to normal and relaxed.

_That was really strange_, Carly thought, eyeing her best friend warily and chewing on her bottom lip.


	9. The Intruder

**Once again, hello. I hope everyone is well. You should all be excited, because soon the true plot will be revealed (although there are many hints in this chapter)! I hope the last chapter wasn't too off-setting, but it's important that you pay attention to Sam, because she holds the key to the story. **

**Be sure you remember, once everything comes together, you ****will have to re-read the whole story from the start to understand it. Sorry if that's inconvenient (:**

* * *

On our way back to the loft, Sam seems to be a bit in a hurry. She's scratching her skin and squinting and I'm wondering if the Sun is hurting her eyes.

"Are you okay, Sam?" I ask handing her a pair of sunglasses from my bag, which she accepts gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm cool, it's just so bright out," she dons the shades and smiles at me in her usual way that leaves me unable not to smile right back.

It's not really that bright out, but I choose not to argue with her over something as trivial as sunlight. "At least it's not raining," I muse out loud. "Do you want to stop at Groovy Smoothie?"

"Not really, I just wanna get inside ASAP, you know?"

I nod in response as we get nearer to Bushwell Plaza. I can't say that I'm not glad to be home after the long day I've had at school.

As we tip toe passed Lewbert and ride the elevator up, Sam seems to relax considerably. I'm assuming it's because we're growing closer to my house, thus closer to ham.

"Carly," Sam addresses me, and she's looking at me with eyes like I've never seen. Her usual blue pools were a swirling tornado of blue and gold, it seemed. Her entire look and demeanor seemed to be tinted by something strange.

"Y-yeah?" I manage to croak out, thoroughly awestruck by her gaze.

"You wouldn't mind if I slept over tonight, would you?" she asks, and when she blinks, the storm of color is replaced with her usual deep blue.

"Of course not," I say, confused. _Maybe it was all in my imagination?_

"Cool," Sam says, stepping off of the lift. "I'm starving,"

"As usual," I smile at her and open the door to the loft. "So, you gave Guinevere another look," I begin casually as I grab an apple off of the counter and eye her as I rinse it.

"She probably just pissed me off," Sam shrugs and looks through the fridge and suddenly she doesn't seem so hungry anymore because she's not drooling or grabbing the food like it's the last on Earth as she usually would.

"No, this look was more of an 'I want to devour you' look," I say, smiling at how Sam appears to be disgusted, because it comforts me somehow.

"As if," Sam shoots back, popping open a soda as she began to fix herself a sandwich.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, catching Sam off guard. "You still haven't told me what happened between the two of you," I look at her accusingly.

Sam just shrugs and before she can open her mouth to talk, her phone begins to vibrate and sing to the obnoxiously addictive tune of 'Hate (I Really Don't Like You)' by The White T's, signaling that Sam's semi-estranged twin Melanie was calling her.

The look on the blonde's face read of immeasurable annoyance as she answered with a sharp: "What do you want?"

I watch her expectantly, curious as to what Melanie could be calling for, seeing as to that her and Sam hardly ever speak, even when they are on speaking terms.

"Oh, you heard." Sam's voice spoke of some mild disdain for whatever was being discussed. "Yeah, it's going well so far, but there might be some… trouble."

When I see Sam's posture go rigid and her eyes dart over to me quickly with what I assume to be her short patience, I can't help but be all the more interesting.

"Listen, Melanie, that's not even going to be an issue, capice? So, maybe you should just drop it!" Sam slams her phone shut and grips it in her fist. Then she releases it, allowing the cellular device to drop to the floor with an unceremonious 'ker-plank.'

"What was that all about?" I question cautiously.

"My mom got a tattoo on her butt and Melanie's flipping her shit," Sam says, massaging both her temples with one hand, and looking very stressed out all of a sudden.

I nervously rub one of my hands with the other as I cross the floor to my best friend. "Sammy," I whisper, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Don't get too worked up."

Sam relaxes against me and wraps her arms around my waist. A slow blush creeps up my neck and I feel her inhaling deeply into my neck. This wasn't exactly the type of embrace I had in mind, but I can dig it.

"It's hard not to," she confides. "Things have become so complicated lately."

"I understand. If you ever want to talk, you know I'm here," I tell her, rubbing her back slowly in circular motions.

"I know," she replies. "Hey, Carly?" she begins as she finally pulls back from the prolonged embrace. "I have to run home and help my mom apply ointment to her new ink. Is it alright if I go and come back in about an hour?"

Sam's eyes are pleading, and it's impossible for me to deny her anything, even though I'd like more than anything to have her here to keep me company. "Of course, Sam."

"Alright, see you in a bit, cupcake," she promises as she quickly rushes from the loft.

--

"That's the most fun I've had since witnessing a live birth," Sam's sarcastic voice rang through the loft as she entered.

"Aw, but you're such a sweetie for helping your mom," I say, even though I knew that comforted her none at all.

"As if," She scoffs and crosses the room to me. "Let's go upstairs," she suggests, pulling me gently off the couch by my wrist.

"Sure," I follow her up, and into my room.

"Do you have any Listerine?" Sam asks as she ventures into my bathroom. "I have a bad taste in my mouth, as you might imagine."

I laughed at the face Sam made. "Yeah, check the medicine cabinet," I instruct and plop down on my bed. I hear the sound of gargling coming from behind the closed door, and then the faucet beginning to run.

After a time, Sam emerges, looking a lot less unhappy then she has in the whole past day. As she crosses the room to me, she strips her shirt off and then her pants. "You're place is way too hot," she complains, standing in the near the bed in a bra and a pair of boxer-briefs.

"Boxer-briefs?" I question, eyeing Sam's superiorly toned body. She could honestly be a model and a professional boxer at the same time.

"The ultimate in comfort and support," she shoots back nonchalantly. "I'm borrowing a tank top," she announces unnecessarily as she pulls one out of my drawer and over her head.

I turn the fan on to appease Sam's unreasonable body heat and walks over to her backpack. "Sam, you're going to do your homework, right?"

"Uh, no." The blonde plops herself down onto the bed and covers her face with her hand. "Just wake me when you're done."

"Sam, no. You have to do your homework. Go get your backpack and bring it up here," I command and without even resisting, she springs to her feet and jogs downstairs. I smile to myself in satisfaction, and a few seconds later Sam returns with her bag. If I had known better, I would have said she didn't go downstairs at all due to how quickly she returned, but her backpack was proof.

"I guess I'll at least pretend to do it while you're doing yours," she says, and at least she's being honest about her intentions.

"Please do your homework," I command, more than request. I look over to her to administer a stern look, and my eyes catch on a long scratch-mark up the side of her left arm. "Sam, are you okay?" I ask, taking her arm in my hands and examining it.

"What?" she looks at me as clueless as can be. "My arm's fine," she tries to assure me, but I ignore her.

"What happened?" I question, and I have to admit, I guess I'm fussing over her a bit.

"The cat," she says shortly. "It's nothing, really," she brushes a hair out of my face and her gentle touch somehow reassures me.

"Okay. Just be more careful, alright?"

"Yes, _mom_," she responds sarcastically with a smile and I grin.

"Now, do your homework," I command again, returning to my Psychology textbook.

"Bite me," she retorts, but cracks open her math book anyhow.

--

_Oh my god, it's behind me. _

That's all I can think about as I run towards what I can only hope is the exit of the dense woods. I can hear it rustling through the trees only a few yards behind me, and it's slowly but surely gaining on me. I will myself not to trip, because if I do, then it's all over.

I wish Sam was here, she would know what to do. She would help me. I don't understand how I got here, but I'm here and I'm being chased by some kind of monster. I don't even know what it is. All I know is that it's behind me and if I want to live I need to keep moving.

I hear a feral growl sound behind me, and the moon overhead is full and looming in the sky, leering down at me; mocking me. It's so high up, it couldn't possibly have to worry about being chased and devoured.

Up ahead, I can make out the ending of the trees and once I get there I'll be out of this hell – that is, unless this thing decides to follow me.

_Fuck_.

I trip, in a very me-like fashion, and I'm on the ground. It's approaching and I'm dead for sure. I begin to cry as I hear its movements grow nearer and nearer and –

"Carly!"

I jolt awake and I see Sam hovering over me. I open my mouth to speak, but she clamps a quick hand over my mouth. Placing a single finger over her mouth to signal me silent, she carefully climbs over me and off of the bed.

Looking over to the clock on my bedside table, I see that it is nearly one in the morning. Sam opens my door carefully, and now that my senses have returned to me, I hear that somebody is rustling around downstairs in the loft.

I get up and crouch down to the floor, crawling on my belly towards the door that Sam had just slinked out of. I see her half-way down the stairs, and she's slithering stealthily like a snake on all fours.

She must have somehow heard me behind her, because her head snaps back to me and her eyes narrow into slits. Her arm waves for me to go back into my room where it would be safer, but I shake my head in refusal. I want to be here in case Sam needs help, even though at best, I would probably just get in the way. I just don't want to leave Sam alone.

Heaving a sigh of resignation, she slithers further down the stairs in a way that I wouldn't be able to mimic even if I were trained, and comes to the small landing at the bottom. Her head turns slowly to the left, then to the right and she gets up close to the wall that separates the kitchen from the rest of the loft and sidles along it slowly.

_She's so brave_, I think to myself as I see her pick up the broom stick that was leaning against the wall and whirl it around in her hand like a ninja with a staff as she jumps into the kitchen with a war-cry.

I hear a very Spencer-like 'oof' as someone falls to the ground and then shrieks like a girl. As relief washes over me, I stand up and walk into the kitchen.

"Spencer?" Sam inquires, seeing my adult brother curled into the fetal position and shaking.

"Sam?" he replies, standing and dusting himself. "You scared the crap out of me," he says with a large Spencer grin.

"Sorry," Sam replies, looking slightly sheepish.

"Boxer-briefs?" he questions looking both amused and impressed.

"Yup," Sam says, leaning the broom against the kitchen corner and running a slow hard through her hair.

"The ultimate in comfort and support," they both say in unison. I roll my eyes, knowing that this will only fuel the fire. Sam grins wide and points her thumb in Spencer's direction as she looks at me.

"See? He knows what's up."

I ignore her and turn to my older brother. "You scared us, Spencer!" I whine grabbing onto Sam's arm as my lingering fear dissipates.

"Sam didn't look very scared when she swung that broom at me," her retorts with a toothy smile. "Sorry I'm in so late, though. I was at the junkyard all day looking for old bicycles parts for my new mobile,"

"It's alright," I reply, turning to head back upstairs and dragging Sam along with me. "Night Spence," I call behind me.

"Yeah, night," Sam mutters.

"Night sis, night Sam," he returns as he walks towards his own room.

When we get up to my room, I flop down onto my bed and Sam flops down on top of me. "I'm tired," she drawls as she rolls off of me before I can push her off.

"You're my hero," I blurt out nervously, and Sam's eyes train themselves onto me with curiosity ringing through them.

"Huh?" she asks, confused and interest piqued.

"You would've risked your life for me if that was a robber or something," I say, shrugging and trying to be nonchalant, even though on the inside my heart was still pounding at the possibility that Sam would've gotten hurt to let me stay safe.

I gasp softly in surprise when I feel Sam's warm arms wrap themselves around me and myself being pulled close to her body. "Carly," she whispers in my ear and her breath tickles, but it also feels very nice.

"Sam?" I blush as I feel her grip on me tighten slightly. I feel safer than I ever have from the way she embraces me.

"I will always do whatever it takes to protect you," she breathes. "I promise you."


	10. The Secret

**Hey everyone! I'm sad to say that I'm not very satisfied with the way that this chapter turned out in terms of how it is written, but the plot is playing out pretty much how I had planned it to from the start. I won't babble too much, so enjoy**!

* * *

"Whose party is this?" Carly yells over the loud music pumping out of the speakers stationed around the large house.

"It's Allison's!" Sam yells back, holding her best friend's hand tight so as not to lose her in the living room area packed to the brim with high school students.

"Achy Allison?" Carly questions looking befuddled by this new information. "Ow!" she exclaims as someone steps on her toe. Hearing her best friend in pain, Sam whips around and narrows her eyes knowing very well who the culprit was.

Sam marched, or more appropriately, plowed through the crowd and grabbed the shoulder of one retreating Guinevere Sforza. "Hey, you stepped on Carly's foot!" Sam said, right in the other blonde's face.

"Oh, did I now?" she asked, smiling with her finger on her chin in an innocent manner, but her tone hinted that she knew exactly what she had done.

"Yeah, and I want you to say you're sorry," Sam said, taking a threatening step forward towards the slightly shorter girl. "Now."

"Oh, Sam, you always seem to want _something_ from me," Guinevere drawled. "Carly, I'm so sorry," she said, sounding almost like she meant it.

"It's alright, Guin, it was an accident," Carly said, glaring at Sam.

"Aw, Carly thank you for understanding. You are an absolute darling. Do you mind if I borrow Sam for a bit?" Guinevere asked sweetly.

Carly nodded hesitantly. "Sure, just don't get into a fight or anything," she smiled and Sam scowled.

"I don't want to be borrowed," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing. "Guinevere's probably going to try to get me drunk and leave me in a ditch." Carly threw a glare that said 'do it' at her taller best friend who sighed in defeat and walked towards a retreating Guinevere.

"What do you want with me?" Sam questioned, running a hand smoothly through her flaxen locks and shifting her weight to one leg as she tried not to become irate at the situation – whatever it may be.

"I just want to dance with you," Guinevere said, as if anything she requested of Sam were that innocent, or even that simple.

Sam groaned, but when she looked back and saw Carly glaring at her while she was talking to Freddie, daring her to act out of line, she nodded and pushed a fake smile onto her face. "Sure," she answered, pulling the other blond closer to her and moving rhythmically to the fast beat.

"So, 'Guin,'" Sam started, biting out the girl's name like it had an aweful taste to it. "Why are you harassing Carly?"

A smirk found its way onto Guinevere's face. "No reason, really," she said, pushing herself into Sam's front and grinding into her a little.

"Well, I thought I told you – I'll kill you," Sam said as Guinevere turned around to face her and snaked her arms around her neck.

"Oh, Sam," she said with a sigh. "Why can't you see? I want you so bad, and I feel like all you ever think about is Carly. It drives me mad with jealousy," she admitted, glancing to the floor as her face began to flush red.

"That's really too bad," Sam said, shrugging and moving to the pounding beat. "What's that smell? Is that you?" Sam questioned in an intrigued tone of voice, looking around briefly before pushing her face into the shorter girl's neck and inhaling. "Damn, you smell good," she commented as she pulled the shorter girl flush against her.

This action caused Guinevere to put her head up and look Sam in the eyes questioningly. "Do I?" she asked, nibbling on her lower lip in apprehension.

"Yeah," Sam said, smirking predatorily at Guinevere, who looked away in embarrassment. Sam took her thumb and index finger and moved her chin so that she was looking at Sam again. "Watch my eyes," Sam muttered under her breath in a slow, airy fashion. Guinevere stared almost blankly back at her and nodded.

"Now," Sam began, licking her lips. "Do you have what I need?" she asked slowly in a strong tone of voice. Saying nothing, Guinevere only nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact with the taller girl for one moment.

"Are you going to give it to me?" Sam asked again, looking as if she was shaking in anticipation. The smaller girl nodded again slowly.

"Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?" Sam suggested, leading Guinevere with her hand around her wrist into one of the unoccupied bedrooms. She closed the door behind them and locked it in one swift motion and licked her lips again before removing her shirt and walking over to a nervous looking Guinevere as she shook her hair back into place.

"You smell delicious," Sam said, grabbing the smaller girl and pulling her close. She felt the other blonde's arms wrap tight around her waist.

"Are you nervous?" she asked her prey, who bit her lip and nodded slightly. Sam leaned in and planted a kiss on the other girl's neck, causing Guinevere to shudder. The taller girl stared her straight in the eyes and gave her a smirk. "You want this," she said, and then she began planting kisses up and down her neck and jaw-line.

"Mm," Guinevere moaned and Sam began scraping her neck with her teeth gently. As Sam opened her mouth wider and was about to bite down, she was shoved back roughly into the opposite wall.

"What the fuck?" Sam called out, thoroughly shocked and extremely ruffled. She immediately sprung back up and slipped into a defensive stance. "What was that about?"

Guinevere snorted in laughter, grinning as if she knew some inside joke. "You really thought you had me, didn't you?" she asked, picking Sam's shirt up from the floor and tossing it to her. "Listen, I already told you that I know what you are, and now any doubts I had have been wiped away."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, running an irritated hand through her tangled locks in irritation.

"You were going to bite me," Guinevere said, looking straight into Sam's eyes. "You're a vampire." The smaller blonde took a controlled step back and sat down on the bed, crossing one leg over the other in a confident manner. "You thought I was under your charm, but you're easily fooled."

"Are you a hunter?" Sam asked, but it was more of a statement than a question. Her demeanor shifted from just pissed off, to completely on edge.

The other girl shook her head. "No, I don't hunt. I just know a lot. I knew you weren't a normal human," she said, eyeing her up and down.

Sam narrowed her eyes at the object of her irritation. "What's your deal? I'm fucking hungry and you're just messing with me. This is bullshit!" Sam yelled, pulling her shirt back over her head roughly and growling at the girl across the room.

"Aw, did I get little Sammy all hot and bothered?" she mocked, standing and walking up to the taller girl who tensed considerably as she approached her.

"No, go fuck yourself," Sam spat even as Guinevere pressed her against the wall with her body.

"How about we make a deal so I won't have to do that?" she asked in a low voice, smirking up at the taller girl with her green eyes blazing with mischief.

Sam arched a perplexed brow. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Her sneer quickly dissipating as Guinevere began placing gentle, fleeting kisses over the sensitive flesh of her neck. She released a near inaudible moan as she felt a soft, warm tongue running over her hot skin.

"Hm, how about I take care of your needs," she whispered suggestively in Sam's ear. "And, in return, you can take care of mine."

"Why would you want to make a deal like that with me?" Sam questioned. She was mulling the idea over in her head as the smaller girl slipped a slow hand into her jeans.

"Well," Guinevere ran her tongue over the outer shell of Sam's ear. "I can tell you're in need of some attention, as of late. You've been quite… irritable. And, I have to admit, I'm in the same boat. I could use some relief, and really, you look like a good fuck," she said as she eyed Sam up and down once again.

"That's because I am," Sam assured, grabbing Guinevere by the hips and pushing her roughly against the wall. Her knee rose up to press against her center and her mouth found its way to her neck again.

"I figured as much," she said, gasping as Sam's knee pressed harder against her.

"God, I'm so hungry," Sam muttered distractedly as she unzipped Guinevere's jeans and pulled them down a few inches.

"Well, how about if you hurry up, I'll let you have a taste when we're done," the smaller girl said, nibbling on her bottom lip in an attempt to control herself as Sam stroked her slick entrance with her index finger.

"That sounds really good, actually," Sam whispered into Guinevere's ear as she entered her with a single digit. "You're pretty tight for a whore," Sam muttered as she grazed her teeth over her neck in a display of lust.

"I'm not a –"

A drunken freshman boy stumbled through the door and passed out on the floor at the other side of the room, shocking both Sam and Guinevere as they jolted apart.

"I could have sworn that I locked that," Sam said, shrugging off the lust that had overcome her and straightening her shirt a little. "If you tell anyone, I'll leave you dead in a fucking ditch."

"Is this your version of pillow talk?" Guinevere asked, smirking and zipping the fly of her jeans.

Sam shot the shorter blonde a murderous glare and ran a swift hand through her hair, trying to come to terms with the fact that she nearly allowed herself to get naughty with _the enemy_.

"Oh, Sam," Guinevere said once again, looking at her and biting her lip. "I really do want you, I hope you know that. I want you all to myself," she stated, crossing the room and taking Sam's hand in her own and intertwining their fingers. "Let's be together?" she asked, looking at the taller blonde hopefully.

Sam raised a disgusted eyebrow and yanked her hand away from Guinevere, scowling. "I have no interest in you, firstly," she noted the genuinely hurt expression on the other girl's face and inwardly cringed. "And secondly, if you know and understand what I am, then you shouldn't want anything to do with me."

"It doesn't bother me," she answered, "I find it sexy, actually." She slipped her arms around Sam's neck and they began to rock back and forth to the faintly heard music that made its way through the walls and slightly ajar door.

"Why is that?" Sam asked, looking confused in the way she often does. "You're so strange, Guinevere. I'm dangerous," Sam bent down slightly and inhaled Guinevere's smell. "Especially to someone who smells so delicious. I would kill you in your sleep and feast on your blood if I was hungry enough, even if we had just made love prior. Hell, I'd do it right now," she said, eyes clouding over with hunger at the unusually intoxicating scent.

"Don't even think about it," Guin smirked and planted a soft kiss on the taller girl's lips. "So, may I have the honor?" she questioned, slipped her hands under Sam's top slowly, but with intentions clear.

Sam shook her head 'no.' "I'm not really in the mood," she said, using her hands to remove Guinevere's and push her away slightly. She saw the shorter blonde's pout and rolled her eyes. "Get over it, will you?"

"Alright," Guinevere said, smirking and backing away in a manner that said 'for now.' "Let's get back to the party,"

"Yeah." Sam smirked back, and it was her turn to look mischievous. "Enjoy your hickeys," she said stepping over the unconscious freshman as she exited the room.

"What. The. Fuck."

* * *

**So, that was what the big deal was all about, but I have to say - the story has just begun. These first ten chapters have been to set the stage for the real action to unfold, so prepare for a wild ride. I hope you guys don't object to the vampire thing, because that's what the plot revolves around. But, no worries, I don't know much about Twilite, this is Vampires done Destroyer-style. **

**Question, would you guys object to Guinevere and Sam hooking up? Just temporarily. It adds drama, no?**


	11. The Dance

**Hey everyone! So this one's a little short, but the next chapter will be pretty intense (not rated M intense, but still). So, enjoy and tell me what you think, I always appreciate it. **

**I have _the best_ reviewers in the world, just sayin.**

* * *

Sam walked out into the party, intent on finding Carly and pretending that she had never even seen Guinevere. She found herself walking around the same crowded area's multiple times with no sign of her best friend and began to grow frustrated. She wanted to make sure that she got to Carly before Guinevere did.

_Where could she be? _

--

Guinevere slid back into the party atmosphere tossing her hair over her neck to hide the markings that Sam had left on her. She was infuriated beyond belief that the arrogant blonde decided to leave hickeys on her neck, of all gestures. She spotter her brother across the room and decided to approach him.

"Mateo," she called out, seeing her younger sibling conversing with a short, brunette lowerclassman that was wearing far too much makeup for her own good and an equal amount of perfume.

"Guinevere, did you find Sam?" he queried, taking a drink of his Peppy Cola.

"Yeah," she answered, a light blush crossing her face. "We just had a talk," she lied.

"That's good," he replied, nodding his head. "Oh, where are my manners?" he smiled and motioned his older sister's attention to the girl he had been talking with. "This is Alicia, we have World History together during fourth hour."

"Alicia, hi," Guinevere said with a fake, uninterested smile planted onto her face. "I'm Guin, Mateo's sister. It's nice to meet you," she fibbed and turned to her brother. "But, Mat, I really have to get going," she said, waving them goodbye as she departed, not wanting to be bored stiff by her brother's new acquaintance.

"Alright, bye," he waved her off, turning back to talk to the shorter girl.

--

Carly stood leaned up against one of the many walls that lined the dance floor as she and Freddie carried on conversations regarding the latest gossip of the teens who passed by.

"Carly," a voice called, and Carly turned to see a blonde walking towards her, but it wasn't the blonde she was hoping to find. Her spirits dropped slightly.

"Oh, hey Guinevere," Carly called back, smiling politely. "Have you seen Sam around?" she asked, hoping that she would know where Sam was. _I just want one dance_, she thought to herself nervously nibbling on her top lip and scanning the room with her eyes.

"Yeah, I saw her a few minutes ago, she's looking for you," Guinevere mentioned, grinning. "So, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's alright, but it's not as much fun with out Sam around,"

"Hey!" Freddie exclaimed in protest, causing Carly to smile at him sweetly.

"Oh, Freddie, you know what I mean," she said, waving him off with a flick of her wrist and laughing nervously.

"Whatever," he mutters. "I'm gonna go get a refill on my Peppy Cola," he said, walking off to the kitchen.

As Carly stared at his retreating for, she finally spotted the person who she had been looking for all night.

"Hey, Carls, I've been looking around for you everywhere," Sam said, walking up to her best friend with a large grin on her face. "We still haven't danced together."

"Yeah, I've just been here talking to Guinevere," Carly mentioned with a smile, pointing to the shorter blonde who stood adjacent to her. "And Freddie just left to get more soda."

"Oh," Sam grumbled, casting a slight glare to Guinevere. "Do you wanna go somewhere else?" she asked Carly, slinging a protective arm around her waist.

"No, I'm fine. Contrary to your belief, I don't hate her, Sam," she replied with a blush at how Sam was holding her with one arm, not that she was complaining.

"I really wish you'd stop harassing Carly," Sam asserted, narrowing her eyes threateningly at Guinevere.

"What? Are you afraid that I'll tell her something you're too afraid to?" Guinevere bites back, casting a nasty look back at the other blonde.

The entirety of Sam's body tensed up, but she refused to lose her cool. She tipped her chin up and raised a brow. "Well, I suggest you don't go running your mouth, because I will fuck you up, and not like you'd want me to."

Guinevere just rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair; she had to refrain from flipping it so that her hickeys wouldn't be exposed. "_Whatever_," she shot back at the taller girl. "Carly, I suggest you have a good long talk with your _'bestie'_ about honesty and some of her, how should I put it, 'habits.'" And with that, she stormed off.

"Uh, Sam?" Carly questioned, considering the things that the shorter of the two blonde's had mentioned. "Is there something I should know?"

"Let's not talk about this now, you still owe me a dance," Sam said, grinning and pulling her friend to the dance floor.

* * *

**P.S, I'm thinking about changing the title to 'iMonster,' or something. Does anyone like this idea, and are there any other suggestions for names?**


	12. The Lesson

**Hey everyone, I hope that you are all well. I know that I haven't been around too much lately, but I have done much changing and there's been a lot of great things happening in my life, so I admit I've been sidetracked. But, now I have a new chapter for you guys that I believe is severely overdue. The next chapter for this is already nearly finished, so I hope I won't keep you all waiting very long again. So, let me know what you think of this chapter in reviews (: **

**Enough talk, now enjoy!**

* * *

"You could be endangering her."

"I know, mom," I reply tensely and nearly out of breath. My arms are crossed over my chest, not in defiance, but because there was a thick leather rope tying them together to make this already frustrating situation more challenging for me. The thick band around my neck restricts me from breathing correctly and I can feel my brain gasping for oxygen that just could not be obtained fast enough, but I was far from the point of giving up. I wouldn't allow myself to be so easily beaten.

The sound of bare feet shifting against the floor hits my ears, but it registers a fraction of a second too late, because she is already lunging towards me. I manage to dodge her strike by moving to the left, but only barely. Instead of returning a blow, I do a back flip, landing me a few feet away from her on shaky legs.

"Don't you care about her?" my mother inquires, but she knows the answer already. I feel as if she's just trying to get me riled up – and it's working very well. The question itself is ridiculous, but it still rubs me the wrong way entirely that she would even let such words pass her lips in my presence.

"Just let me handle it," I bite out, breaking the leather rope in a bout of uncontrolled emotion. "She's my best friend, and if I'm around I can protect her from every possible threat that exists," I growl out, my fists clenched and my eyes filling up with red as I lose my balance from a mix of rage and lack of oxygen.

"Except for yourself," she responds, and I can feel my ears glowing red with embarrassment at the truth in her statement. "Your transition isn't even close to complete, you know that. Don't act like you can control yourself, or your emotions. I'm guessing that right now you're seeing red, right? That's because your body is entering Third Emergency Mode and you'll drain 20 percent of your energy every hour you spend that way until you shut down."

"I'm done with training for today," I assert through gritted teeth, turning my back to her and marching tipsily out of the living room and to my own room. At least this time we didn't end up destroying any of our furniture.

_Maybe it's a sign that I'm improving_, I think to myself as I rip the band from my neck so I can breathe.

"I hope you understand the possible implications of your actions," she says in a warning tone. She chooses now to warn me, of all the times. And I haven't even told her about Guinevere knowing my secret yet. That would be a whole other world of nagging. I stop a foot away from my door, but I don't turn around.

"I think I understand just fine," is all that I say in response. I open my room door and pick up my phone, seeing that there was a missed call from Carly. My brow furrows, and I hit dial with an unwanted urgency as the violent shade fades from my vision. The phone rings, and I think that my mom's words got to me, because a deep chill runs up my spine in thinking that maybe Carly was in danger.

"Hello?" Carly answers the phone, calm as ever. I feel my whole body physically relax and my anxiety slips away at her lack of distress in her tone of voice.

"Hey," I say into my phone's receiver. "You called, right?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night," she says, and I can almost hear her twirling a lock of her hair around her finger in nonchalance. I smile at that image and wonder if maybe she wants me to sleep over because she misses me.

"Sure, cupcake, I'll be over in a few." We say our goodbyes and I exit my room with my school bag and a change of clothes. I walk down the hall and see my mom on the couch watching television and having a rather irritated conversation with the cat concerning his recent lack of employment. "I'm going to Carly's," I announce, walking towards the door.

"Alright, I'm gonna go out and get something to eat," she says. I shrug, not particularly caring. When I turn around to look at her, she's nowhere to be found and the window is open. I sigh in annoyance and walk over to close the open window.

.

I stroll through the front door of Carly's loft in my usual manner, seeing Spencer in the kitchen fashioning what appears to be a mobile made out of bathroom supplies. I turn my head to the left and it kind of looks like the constellation Ursa Major.

"Hey, Spence," I call as I lean over onto the kitchen counter eyeing his new creation. "What's shakin?"

"Oh, hey, Sam," he greets me, beaming at his creation. "You're just in time to see me put my new mobile into action!" He exclaims, rubbing his hands together and flipping a switch. Eager to see the fruits of Spencer's toil, I watch it spin for a few seconds before it promptly erupts into flames. I nod in appreciation of the order of the universe and walk up the stairs to Carly's room as Spencer flaps around the kitchen with a fire extinguisher.

The door to Carly's room is closed, so I push it open and walk in. She's sitting on her bed reading some book when I enter, but she puts it down and sits up when she notices me.

"Hey, finally!" she says, smiling and dragging me by the hand to her bed. She sits me down on one side, and on the other side, she sits. "I have this great idea for iCarly that I wanted to talk to you about!"

I grin at her excitement. "Alright, sounds cool, what do you have in mind?"

"Wait, did Spencer catch anything on fire out there?" she asks, furrowing up her brow.

I nod once. "Yeah, his new mobile thing," I respond.

"Okay, that's what I thought."

.

**Carly's Point of View.**

Sam emerges from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel and dressed in the usual tank top and boxer-briefs that kept her from becoming overheated during the night, and I was beginning to notice that more and more, nature was being very good to Sam. Her body was nicely toned, her hair was soft as ever and her eyes seemed to become more gorgeous everyday with hints of silver taking residence in her irises.

Her head turns to me, and she's grinning as she approaches the bed. Maybe she noticed me staring, or maybe she's just in a good mood.

"Carls, do you think that I could copy your homework?" she asked in her usual manner. Ah, or maybe she was grinning because she was about to ask me to let her copy my homework. _How predictable,_ I think.

"Sure, it's in my backpack downstairs," I mumble, getting into bed and climbing under the covers so that I could lie down and hopefully be asleep within the next hour.

"You mean all the way down stairs?" Sam asks me, pouting and flopping herself down on top of me, effectively knocking most of the wind out of my body.

"Sam," I whine, pushing her down to the floor to give my lungs more room to expand. I hear a dull thud as her bottom hits the ground and she lets out a quiet 'off' that makes me giggle. "Just go get it, lazy," I say in a lecturing voice.

"You're expecting me to go all the way down there just to copy homework? That's ridiculous, it isn't worth it," she insists, standing and crossing her arms. "I refuse to do it!" she says in a convincingly believable mock-stately manner.

I laugh at her behavior and pat the empty space on the bed next to me. "Then come over here and let's get some shut eye," I command, and without objection or hesitation, Sam obliges and hops over to me, landing next to me on the bed.

"You're so bossy," Sam whines, laying her head down on the pillow burrowing herself under the blanket, even though she'll just kick it off later in the night.

"It's my job, Sam," I say, grinning. "So, you never told me about what Guinevere meant that night at the party," I say, looking over in Sam's direction with curious eyes.

When after a few moments she doesn't respond or even move, I shove her shoulder lightly, only for her head to roll over in my direction so that I could see her tranquil face and that she had already fallen fast asleep.

"Sam," I mutter under my breath in frustration as I turn the light off and lay down to sleep.

* * *

**P.S. the next chapter will contain a sexual situation.**


	13. The Craving

**So, everyone! I hope you are all well, and I hope that you all haven't become too impatient in waiting for this chapter (: I do apologize for the wait, I do a lot of different things, so sometimes other things (such as my writing) fall by the wayside. I decided to start writing longer chapters, I hope that doesn't bug anyone, I'm trying it out and so far I like it.**

**And, this chapter contains a sexual situation, so if you don't like that, feel free to skip it (you'll know when it's coming), or skip the whole chapter if you must.**

**Please remember to review! They let me know you guys read this and enjoy my writing and they also encourage me to continue when I feel like abandoning stories. Anyhow, enjoy!**

**P.S - the nickname for this chapter is The Uninvited Thirteenth. Let's see if you can figure out why (;**

**

* * *

**

"Do you have to look at me that way?" I ask Sam, shifting in discomfort under her unusually piercing gaze. Not that I don't enjoy the attention – quite the opposite, actually. But, I'm beginning to have a hard time remembering what we were talking about, making this conversation into a bit of a 'nonversation.' Besides, I think that lately Freddie's started to become threatened by Sam, so it would be nice if she wouldn't fuel the potentially headache-inducing fire.

"I'm sorry, you're just looking really good today, cupcake," she comments, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking a little embarrassed, but also a bit smug. "And you smell good, too," she says with a grin. "So, in other words, yes, I do have to look at you this way," Sam says, and if I didn't know better, I would think that she was coming on to me.

I can hear Freddie, who is leaning up against his locker, coughing in irritation, trying to draw some form of recognition to his self. Sam's eyes dart briefly in his direction with disinterest before she turns her attention back on me.

_When did Sam get so close?_ I wonder, and now she's doing that thing where her eyes wander over my body for a quick moment, which doesn't help anything at all.

_Maybe I should have made her eat more at breakfast, because she looks like she's going to eat me alive_, I think to myself and I can't help but erupt into a fit of giggles at the absurdity and humor of my thoughts. Sam looks at me with a raised brow, probably concluding her thesis on why I'm a nutcase.

_Pfft, Sam couldn't conclude a thesis if her life depended on it,_ I think, and I just lose it, clutching my sides and laughing like a maniac right in the hallway.

.

**Sam's Point of View**

Once Carly finishes laughing, I relax a little. I wonder at what she could have been finding to be funny, because I didn't see anything humorous happen, but she's probably just stressed out because the nub's acting all moody and shit and looking extra pathetic standing all alone.

"Are you alright?" I ask, touching the side of Carly's face with the back of my hand as I stare into her eyes. I can feel my subconscious pressuring me to attempt to mesmerize her so that I can feed, but I resist. It's been far too long since I've had the chance to eat a decent 'meal,' and I know that if I don't hunt today then I risk completely losing it and hurting someone, or the worst of all possibilities – Carly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbles, staring into my eyes like they were precious diamonds and it makes me feel like I'm the center of the universe, even though deep down I know that my pheromones are probably enamoring her and drawing her in to me. She exhales quietly, and when I touched her I could have sworn that I heard her heart skip a beat.

I inhale and smell Carly's pheromones, and it's almost as if they were reacting to mine – but not in the way that I expected. She smells like she's becoming aroused and the very idea is nearly enough to cause me to salivate.

"You know what, Sam? You're eyes are really pretty," Carly mumbles distractedly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. A smile draws itself across my face and it widens when I see Freddie flouncing off in the direction of our first hour class out of my peripheral.

"Thanks," I say, although I don't take the compliment completely to heart seeing as how she is probably under my influence.

"So, I have a question," she begins, and instantly, like a switch is flipped, I fly into panic mode. I thought I was so clever last night when I pretended to be asleep so she would drop the topic of that stupid bimbo, but I guess I forgot to factor in Carly's natural tendency to relentlessly pursue things. How can I get myself out of this?

"Look! It's flying ham!" I exclaim, sounding awestruck and pointing in the opposite direction, looking amazed at the miracle I wasn't witnessing.

"Sam, that's ridiculous, ham isn't alive or aerodynamic," Carly says, but she turns to look anyhow. I take this as my opportunity to make a run for it, and I dart off into the nearest bathroom.

"That was a close one," I mutter to myself once I'm inside and pressed against the door. I smirk at my own clever acts and receive odd looks from the girls applying makeup in the dirty bathroom mirrors.

.

**Freddie's Point of View**

I storm off to class early because I'm so tired of watching Sam demand all of Carly's focus all the time, and looking at her like she's a piece of ham, and them always making plans and not inviting me lately. We used to be a trio, and now most of the time it's just the two of them hanging out and doing who knows what. Something is up, I just know it – and I'll be damned if I don't get to the bottom of it.

Biting back what I despise recognizing as jealousy, I pull out my legal pad and begin to list things that don't seem right lately:

There's some sort of thing going on between Sam and Carly, where they don't seem to want me around anymore.

Carly seems to cling to Sam, and treat her like she's some wonderful creation.

Sam is eating more than usual, which is an anomaly in itself.

Things just aren't making sense. I mean, sure, they've always been best friends, but changes are occurring somehow and I'm not too sure if they're good ones. Whatever it is, I know that Sam is at the root of it. Sam has a knack for getting into trouble and I wanna know what kind is coming before it hits.

.

**Carly's Point of View.**

"Sam, where'd you run off to earlier?" I question as me, Sam and Freddie all sit down for class. I take my history folder and flip to a new page when I notice that the teacher had already put the notes up on the board for us to copy.

She plops down into her seat with a heavy sigh, the same way that she usually does. "Er, well, I really had to use the bathroom," she says, and for a moment I almost think that she's embarrassed for her actions, but then I recognize that expression as the face she makes when she's been caught.

I nod, not really caring to pursue the matter further, because really, it's Sam and sometimes she does these things. I look over to my left and I see Freddie eyeing Sam oddly and scribbling some things down onto a legal pad. Maybe he's finally taking my advice and studying her. I laugh to myself and Sam looks over at me with a small smile, cocking her head to the side most likely in silent question of my personal well-being and/or sanity. I feel like she notices every little thing that I do, and that thought makes me return her smile.

"But, I am sorry that I left earlier," Sam begins, obviously not dropping the previous conversation, most likely due to some rare, vague outline of guilt that she might have been experiencing. "I got so excited when I thought I saw the flying gods of ham that I nearly wet myself," she says, and I shake my head at her.

"Okay, whatever you say, Sam. So, are you going to come over later on?" I ask, and the way that she nibbles on her lower lip in thought makes the idea of quality alone time with her more and more attractive.

"Sure," she says, looking at me with her gorgeous blue eyes. She runs a hand through her soft, blonde hair and heaves a laborious sigh as the teacher begins to give the introduction to today's lesson. "Not this shit again," she grumbles, shifting her gaze to the large window on the other side of the classroom and sticking her tongue out like there was a bad taste on it.

"Oh, it isn't that bad," I admonish, but Sam just groans as if she's in some terrible agony. I look over at Freddie and he seems to be lost and thought as he clutches his legal pad to his chest.

I check in my bag to see if I have a dime, because judging how Sam and Freddie have just started staring off into space, I was going to have to go down to the media center and make copies of these notes for them sometime before the test this week.

.

**Sam's Point of View**

I walk towards my second hour class as I part ways with Carly and Freddifer, who were both headed to their separate math classes. Although I did enjoy my nap in first period, I'm really not in the mood for art class.

But at least I didn't have math. That would be a disaster, both for me and the teacher unfortunate enough to have to endure my wrath.

As I approach the hallway that divides the art classes and the science labs, I see – more like smell – the delicious scent of a certain thorn in my side of a girl.

"Guinevere," I mutter under my breath as I walk towards her after having spotted her in the crowd, and to my surprise she actually looks right at me, even though I know she couldn't have heard me. My stomach audibly growls and I know that food won't come close to satisfying my primal thirst for blood now. Just thinking about it makes me cringe.

"Hey, Sam," she says with a small smirk that I have come to know and despise, waving slightly as I approach her. "Long time no see," she comments wryly and I notice the fading outlines of the blemishes I left on her neck that she is trying to mask with makeup and her hair.

"Yeah, whatever," I respond, not really caring to use formalities on someone like her. "I have to talk to you," I say, grabbing her hand and dragging her as I walk briskly in the opposite direction of my next class as well as hers.

"About what?" she asks, but she has to know already, so I don't bother to respond to her. "And if you want my attention, all you have to do is say so," she coos, and I can feel my stomach twisting into knots of utter disgust. Or something.

"Shut up," I bark as we enter the library, which was empty save for a few nerds doing schoolwork and a couple of kids skipping class. I continue to drag her, twisting and turning down isles of books until we are at a very secluded area of the library with tall, looming bookshelves surrounding its perimeter.

I listen around for a few seconds to make sure that we were really alone, and when I hear nothing I nod to myself in satisfaction. "Alright, how did you know?" I demand, eyeing my fellow blonde suspiciously through narrow slits.

Guinevere lets out a small, bemused chuckle before fixing her gaze onto mine. "Well, you didn't make it very hard to figure out. The first time I noticed you weren't normal, it was in English when your pen exploded on you – because it didn't really explode."

I bite my bottom lip in a silent curse as I realize that this annoyance called Guinevere is a lot sharper than she looks.

"You see, I saw you crush a metal pen in your bare hands without even tensing your hand up even more than a little bit, which means that you had to possess some incredible strength," she says, averting her eyes from mine to inspect her nails nonchalantly through mischievous green eyes. "More interesting than that was the reason that you used that amount of strength in the first place."

I narrow my eyes at her. "What do you know?"

"I know what I saw," she says, smirking at me. "The moment you heard Freddie ask Carly out, your whole body tensed up, and that's why you destroyed your pen in anger."

"Will you just shut up!" I snap in a quiet voice, not wanting to attract unwanted attention to our secret hiding place.

She shrugs and leans up against one of the bookshelves elegantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just wish you would take some interest in me," she says, "instead of Carly."

It's my turn to smirk now. "I am interested in you," I mutter, taking a threatening step forward. "You know, your blood smells so sweet. O-positive, right?" I ask and I can see an uneasy look washing across Guinevere's face, giving me the confidence to attempt to mesmerize her.

Our eyes lock, but all she does is blink at me. _Dammit_, I think in irritation, pushing more demand and persuasion into my consciousness until I was almost to the point of mental fatigue.

And nothing happened.

_It didn't work at the party, so it probably won't work now. I guess my best bet is to try and overpower her and force her to submit, _I think.

"Sam, are you planning on having me miss my whole class?" she asks nervously as if she can read my predatory thoughts, but I ignore her and try to tune her out. In one quick move, I pin her arms above her head and press my body to hers, leaving her stuck between me and the bookcase. She struggles against my grip, but it's no use. "Sam," she whines, and my lustful grin widens as my breathing gets deeper.

"You know, _Guinevere_," I growl into her ear, my voice drenched in threat. "If you're so well-versed on the topic of Vampires, then you would know not to go out smelling so delicious." I push back her hair and bury my face in her neck, just reveling in the aroma; it is highly unusual for a human to smell so strong, but this annoyance of mine seems to be a frustrating exception. "It's not safe. In fact, you're just asking for it."

I run my tongue along her neck, giving it attention to make her skin more pliable. She gives out a quiet whimper and I begin to kiss and suck as I grow more eager to feed. She begins to tremble and her knees go out. I catch her without missing a beat and lay her down on the ground with her back against the bookshelf. It's safer to feed when the prey isn't standing anyhow.

Climbing on top of her, I continue to give her neck attention, and I can feel her veins pulsing beneath her tender skin. I'm so excited that I'm tempted to just jump the gun and bite, but I can't risk it trying to bite the vein prematurely. I feel a shuffling underneath me, and I look down to see Guinevere undoing her jeans. My face flushes and I pull back from her to look into her begging eyes.

"Please," she pleads with her eyes hazing over with lust and there's that damn feeling in the pit of my stomach again – that burning sensation.

"I don't have time to fuck," I grumble between gritted teeth. I can feel my canines pulsing with wanting to sink into her flesh. At this point in time, I can't even decide whether her scent makes me annoyed or hungry. So far, I have to say, it's both. "Plus, you're far too fragile. I'll snap you like a twig," I fib, trying to scare her into surrendering her neck.

"That's not true," she says, and I mentally curse as she calls my bluff. "Even a Vampire with as little self-control as you wouldn't hurt me during intimacy unless you wanted to."

I narrow my eyes to a glare and bristle at her remark. "It sounds like you've had sex with a Vampire before," I say in an accusing tone and cringe when I see her smirk at me with mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Jealous, Sam?" she questions, arching a brow at me. I set my jaw in irritation and give her silence. I didn't need to dignify her with a response, because I wasn't jealous, I was just mad. Because she's a whore.

"Don't be mad," she teases, leaning forward to place gentle kisses on my neck that were starting to make me something close to aroused. In a moment of completely unforgivable weakness, I moan, tilting my head back to allow her more access. She pulls back from me slightly and I can't seem to get my mind together fast enough to react. "If it makes you feel better, I've never… laid with a Vampire before," and the slight blush on her face tells me that she's honest, not that it even matters to me.

"Just give me some attention, and mama can have whatever she wants," she says, returning her lips to my neck and slipping a hand under my shirt and touching my heated skin. I feel a soft vibration coming from inside of my chest, and I snap out of whatever daze I was in and pull myself away from Guinevere in total disgust at myself.

"You're barking up the wrong tree," I tell her in a low hiss. "I'm not here to satisfy your fucking sick motives, I'm here to get your blood, Guinevere. I'm not kidding, don't make me hurt you," I growl, feeling that vein in my head popping out as I became more and more mad – more at myself than her, though. I should leave, but something deep inside of me is telling me that I have to feed from her, if it kills me.

"I think that I'm barking up exactly the right tree," she says with a cocky half-smile on her face that I'd love to wipe off. "You were _purring_. You _like_ me," she says matter-of-factly and all I want her to do at this point is shut her pathetic little human mouth. But, of course, she does the opposite.

"Sam, you can just find someone else to feed off of if you don't want to comply. Why don't you?" she asks with an annoyingly knowing look in her eyes.

"I don't have time for this," I mutter under my breath. "I'm going to bite you in ten seconds and you're not going to scream."

"That's not happening. I'm going to clench all my muscles, and you're going to rupture my vein and I'll bleed everywhere and die. I'm not going to let you have anything until you do as I say," she says in a voice that held finality that I found annoying. I didn't know too much about the science of biting to know if her threat was real, but I wasn't dumb enough to try in case she was telling the truth.

"Who the fuck is the vicious killer here?" I ask, glaring down at this defiant blonde. "Why do you think that you can just tell me what to do? Just act like good prey and give me what I want so I can just leave you alone."

"We had a deal, Sam. 'If you take care of my needs, I'll take care of yours,' remember?" she says, smirking and I scowl, nonplussed that she remembers that little agreement we made at the party. "You still owe me."

"What if I don't want to play by your rules?" I ask, leaning dangerously close to her face and baring my teeth in a menacing fashion. Her breath didn't even so much as hitch in fear.

"Then you're going to have to kill me right here, because I'll tell everybody about what you are and you'll have to disappear and leave Carly forever," she says, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at me, but still wearing a smile on her lips.

"You vindictive, conniving little whore," I mutter slowly with a deep scowl. "Fine, but after I finish you, I _will_ have your blood," I assert, but a large part of me is surprised that I even agreed. Something about finally having her delicious fluid is driving me to the point of doing anything and I don't believe that I'm thinking clearly at all – but I don't care.

Guinevere smirks at me victoriously, and nods her head. "Sure thing, _Sammy_, granted that you can even make me finish."

I bare my teeth in an irate sneer, not one bit entertained. "If you call me that again, I'll kill you," I warn her, completely ignoring her insult and pulling her tight jeans down past her knees in one rough tug, gripping so tight that my hard nails nearly tore through the denim. "Open," I command, not really wanting to bother too much with foreplay or general civility.

Guinevere complies and pouts up at me with her brilliant green eyes, and I can tell that she wants me to be more in to this. I roll my eyes and slip inside of her with a single digit, and it's Friday night all over again as I begin to remember how nice and tight she is. I hear her moaning below her breath and I can feel a slight chill running down my spine as my stomach churns in what I hope is hunger.

I pump into her slick opening slowly to get things started and her hips move along, setting the pace. She cries out in a near-silent whimper and arches her back in pleasure when I run my thumb over her clit. "Sam," she moans, wrapping her arms around my neck so that she has something to hold on to. My attention switches to her face when I hear my name, and her eyes are heavily-lidded, but underneath I swear I could see them darkening in pleasure then returning to their normal bright hue.

At this point my whole world consists of only us; her barely audible sounds are filling up my sensitive ears and it seems that she is all I hear. I couldn't tune her out even if I wanted to. She moans my name over and over as I strike what I think is her 'special spot,' and I can't stop myself from enjoying the way that it sounds coming from her lips. Her sensually ragged breathing is becoming more erratic every minute, causing me in turn to become on edge. I can sense the fact that I'm losing myself, and I don't even care anymore – I allow myself to indulge in her body; and it feels good.

It feels natural.

When Guinevere's nails begin to dig through my shirt into my back, I burrow my face into her neck to keep myself from making any noise of discomfort. "Dammit," I grunt, pumping into her harder, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head temporarily. Finally, I feel her tight walls become even tighter and constrict around my single digit as she topples over the edge and climaxes.

The sight of her in the throes of pleasure tempts me to the point where I can no longer resist the draw of passion – I press my lips directly onto hers and engage her in a heated kiss. Yes, true, the night of the party, she kissed me once on the lips, but this was different, somehow. I probe my tongue into her open mouth, allowing a deep magnetic pull to overcome even my basic need for oxygen until it becomes unbearable.

Our chests are both heaving and her eyes are unfocused and cast up to the ceiling. I press our foreheads together as my starving lungs try to make up for lost air, but I end up mostly breathing in her hot breath.

She leans up and captures my lips in another kiss, just as passionate as the one before, and this time, it's her tongue that dominates my mouth. I feel her running the wet muscle over my canines and it sends a shock throughout my entire body. She puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes, successfully knocking me flat on my back as she straddles my pelvis, all the while not breaking our lip contact.

I feel her hips grinding into mine and I'm helpless to resist my body's cries to submit to my inner lust, regardless of my common sense screaming at me to feed and leave; or better yet, just leave. My hands wander from her slender waist and under her clothing to feel the curves of her smooth, toned body. Our gazes lock, and my breath hitches at the beautiful shades of emerald swirling around in her eyes.

She casts her sights downwards, making quick work of undoing first my belt, and then my jeans; then came the task of getting them all the way down to my ankles, which she achieved in record time. Her fingers slid down my sweat slicked stomach and into my underwear, and I was in heaven.

.

**Carly's Point of View**

I think I must have gotten whatever Sam had this morning, because this is the second time that I've caught myself staring off into space and I've barely heard a word Mr. Lee's said all period. I'm missing vital information on vectors, which is not alright!

Allowing my face to fall into my hands in frustration, I can't help but wonder what Sam is up to in her art class. _Probably terrorizing Ms. Sheehan_, I conclude, smiling to myself at the idea of Sam knocking over paint containers, drawing on the walls in Sharpie and just causing general disorder, as was her style.

_Sam_, I think with a sigh. Something about her is so different. I admit that I've always seen her as somewhat attractive, but lately I find her to be irresistible. I mean, being near her is coming to be a tempting challenge. I think that I might be developing feelings for her, because she's the only person who can make my heart beat fast, let alone skip beats altogether. I always smile when she's around and she makes me feel safe – which many people would find hard to believe due to Sam's reckless nature and how often she gets into trouble.

I open my neglected notebook and begin to draw doodles as my mind travels to unexplored topics. Such as the fact that physically, I am completely and undoubtedly attracted to my best friend. Her body is just… it's incredible. She has perfect, slim thighs and her stomach is well toned, and her chest is fantastic – C cups that I admire and envy.

_Not to mention that butt_. My face flushes at my thoughts and when I look down at my notebook, I see 'Carly + Sam' inside of little hearts around a picture of Sam and I as stick figures, er, getting it on.

Needless to say, I close my notebook in a hurry and look around to make sure that no one sitting around me in the class saw.


	14. The Feeding

**Hello, I hope that you all are well. I've decided that from now on I will choose up to three reviews to answer starting next chapter, so we'll see who makes the cut (; Also an apology – Guinevere's eyes are green, not blue. I'm sometimes intoxicated when I write, so mistakes slip by me. Also, sorry if Sam is a bit OOC, she's going through Vampiric puberty, give her a break.**

**I don't mean to jump on the bandwagon, but is anyone Team Guinevere? Why or why not? I'm really curious to see if anyone has an opposing point of view on things.**

**To let you all know, I have enabled personal messages, as I wasn't quite aware that it was disabled, so feel free to send me one (: I often enjoy communicating with those who read my work. And I am also working on making my own sort of rating system – it will be located on my profile when it's done (this would be rated V for Vampires haha).**

**And don't you guys worry. The CAM will come, and it will come hard. But, feel free to voice your distaste at the current action (; I like it.**

* * *

Guinevere lies down next to me and we're both catching our breath. I feel very much relieved and just thinking about what we did makes my face flush and my heart beat fast with excitement. I reach my arm over and put it around her shoulder, drawing her nearer to me, and even though she's an annoyance, she's definitely a good fuck

She lays her head down on my chest and lets out a deep, content sigh. "I guess you were a lot better than I thought you'd be," she says and I can hear that wretched smirk creeping `back onto her face, and not long after I just finished wiping it off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I bite out, tensing up and narrowing my eyes in irritation. "I'm excellent in bed," I defend.

"Touchy, touchy," she says. She sits up slowly, stretching her thin body causing her pale flesh to draw taut against her toned muscles, and pulling at her left earlobe. "I wouldn't say 'excellent,'" she mutters, scrunching her face up to one side and pushing her eyebrows down.

"What would you know, whore?" I ask, yanking my jeans back on and standing. "Now, give me your neck," I command pulling her up to her feet and pressing her body against mine. At this moment, I swear fate has sworn a vendetta against me because the bell for lunch rings and if I don't show up Carly will know that something's up. A snarl emanates from deep in my throat in unadulterated frustration.

"Well, maybe if you didn't take so long to climax…" Guinevere mumbles, putting a hand on my stomach and pushing me away with a teasing smirk in her eyes. "Once again, failing to perform," she says cheekily, and my fists are clenched at my side and shaking as the urge to act overcomes me.

I pull her back to me roughly and latch onto her neck with my mouth, sucking. She tries to pull back, but I hold her steady by her waist and shoulder until I let her go a few moments later, smirking like a wolf. "That will remind you that you're mine. At least, until next time," I say.

Her face is pink from embarrassment, before her eyes burst with rage. "Sam!" she hisses out my name like a swear word and I actually recoil slightly in surprise. "You can't just leave marks on me like some little whore! Is that what you want people to think!" she all but shrieks, and I scowl at both her complete lack of appreciation for my efforts and her unnecessary level of noise.

"You _are_ a whore, that's why they suit you," I say, running a hand over the purpling bruise on the side of her neck and then over the now visible one on the other side of her neck that she had been trying to conceal. Although she's several inches shorter than me, the intimidating look that she's shooting me makes her seem to tower over me.

"Sam, I'm not a whore, and I'm certainly not yours!" she argues, stamping her foot in frustration. I have to hold back a laugh at her behavior.

I lean casually against one of the bookshelves and cross my arms over my chest. "Yeah, but you wanna be. Don't even deny it, because you know I'm right. All I have to do is say the word, and you're my little slut, aren't you?" I ask, a cocky grin spreading its way across my entire face.

Guinevere's cheeks promptly turned bright red with frustration and embarrassment. "Even though I adore you, you are the absolute bane of my existence!" she says, pointing an accusing finger at me and narrowing her eyes into barely visible slits.

"Well, do you think you're making my life any easier? I'm more or less dying of starvation, but no, you can't just let me get at it, you have to be 'satisfied' first," I all but bark, using air quotes where I saw necessary.

"Oh, spare me, Sam. You're so dramatic. Don't act like you didn't get off," she retaliates, scoffing and folding her arms over the area between her chest and midsection.

"If you could even call it that, really," I say, shrugging nonchalantly and crossing my arms over my chest to match her.

"Don't even pretend, you came hard!" she balks, turning her back towards me. "You're such a child," she says. "It's not like I'm even asking much from you."

"I'd rather be a child than a tease," I say, and she turns back around to look at me, her face no longer showing traces of anger at my over the top belligerence, almost as if she has resigned from the argument and accepts how things are.

"This is a stupid argument," she says, touching my face gently and leaning up to kiss me. I lean my head backwards to avoid her, but she is persistent, and when our lips make contact I no longer feel the need to resist. When we pull apart, there's a trail of saliva linking our tongues together, and I can't help but close my eyes and capture her lips again, backing her up against another bookshelf and running my hands down her sides to settle on her waist.

When I feel her lips press back into mine and her hips do the same, I pull her body closer and a slight purring noise wells up from inside of my chest. A moment later, she pulls away from me and nibbles on her bottom lip, touching her lips with an unsure, contemplative look on her face. I stare down at here with intense eyes, keeping her in place with my gaze. I'm having a hard time willing myself to look away, but Guinevere decides to avert her eyes suddenly.

"I have to go to lunch or my brother will worry," she says. "We should do this again sometime," she suggests, no longer making eye contact as she breaks out of my grasp and walks out of my field of view without turning to look back at me.

I find myself nodding dumbly, walking in the same direction that she did out of the library and towards the lunch room.

**. **

**Guinevere's Point of View**

I touch my hand to my chest as I walk quickly out of the library, resisting the urge to sprint. I can feel my heart racing, and things are no longer going according to plan. I'm feeling something that I no longer have control of. The way that she touches me – no, the way that she completely dominates me – it just does not happen to a S'forza; yet, it feels right.

She's just so irritating, but at the same time… this sensation; no one's ever owned me. But, that's what is so infuriating about this – no one owns me! I take a deep breath to try and still my fast heartbeat, but it does nothing.

_God, she is amazing in bed_, I think to myself as I heave a sigh and head into the girl's bathroom to cover up the abominable marks that Sam left on my neck, lest Mateo see and throw a fit. That would be the last thing that I need.

**.**

**Carly's Point of View**

I get into the lunch line without Sam, who was probably kept after class by a teacher to either be lectured or to be begged for mercy. Freddie's acting especially weird today, writing things down on a legal pad that he won't even let me see and staring out into space.

"Hey, cupcake," I hear from behind me as Sam uncaringly cuts in front of about eight people to be in back of me. She loads up her tray with everything she can and I can't help but grin at her unruly behavior. "Did you miss me?" she asks, pushing a stray hair out of my face delicately with her middle and index fingers, and oddly enough, her hands smelled like they had been completely doused in hand sanitizer.

"Yeah, for the hour and a half that we haven't seen each other," I reply sarcastically, but I can't seem to keep a genuine smile off of my face.

"I knew it," Sam replies with equal sarcasm as we pass through the line and return to our table where Freddie sits, staring off into space. I look up in time to see Guinevere and her brother sitting down at a lunch table across the cafeteria from ours. The blonde seems to be looking over in our direction, and I want to wave them over to sit with us, but Sam probably wouldn't like that too much, seeing as she seems to hardly be able to stand next to the other blonde.

"I'm starving," Sam mumbles to herself as she begins to shovel her food into her mouth, eating more food in about two minutes than I would in several hours. After she finishes her food and some of mine, she turns her sights onto Freddie's mom-prepared and untouched brown paper bag lunch.

"Yo, Freddork," she addresses him, but he seems to be too out of it to hear her badgering him. Sam wads a piece of her paper napkin up and throws it at him, hitting him square in the forehead and dropping to the table in front of him.

"What do you want?" he grumbles in annoyance, but still sounding a little bit out of it.

"Are you gonna eat or what?" she asks, already reaching her hand into his bag.

He waves dismissively in her direction. "Have at it."

And she did. Not even bothering to utter a simple 'thank you,' Sam ingested the contents of the bag within a minute's time. As Sam was downing a juice box, I noticed a large, painful-looking bruise adorning the side of her neck.

"Sam, what happened to your neck?" I ask in concern, not even sure what could have caused something like that. It looked as if she were bludgeoned with something very weighty.

"Huh?" is her response, and she looks at me from behind the juice box tilted up to her head as she finishes it.

"Well, there's a big bruise, it looks like it must hurt," I say, pointing to it and moving her hair out of the way to get a better look.

"Ohh," she says in a knowing voice, nodding and putting down her box of juice. I notice her demeanor totally changes somehow. "Before lunch, I went into the gym to talk to Coach Payne about making up some laps for my grade, y'know, since I skip so much, and some dillweed hit me in the neck with a baseball," she rants with a deep scowl on her face. "I didn't even know it left a bruise, this totally means war!"

"Sam, I'm sure whoever hit you didn't mean it. Don't get too bent out of shape over it, I'll ice it at the loft," I say, smiling at how her expression softened dramatically at my words.

.

**Sam's Point of View**

My eyes scan the cafeteria for Guinevere. I know that she's in here, I can smell her. I can smell the scent of sex on her, too, which makes my face flush an odd feeling passes through my chest, like a twisting, tightening sensation.

When I finally find her, I glare with all that I'm worth, but she's not even so much as glancing in my direction. I can't believe that she dared to blemish my skin. I can feel rage burning in my gut, but also something else. I know it isn't disgust, but that's what I want it to be.

"Sam, are you alright?" Carly asks, concerned and she touches my arm with her soft hands. My heart skips a beat or two and I smile at her.

"Yeah, I'm just kinda pissed off, really," I reply honestly.

"Well, don't get too worked up, it isn't good for you," Carly says and I note how Freddie visibly perks up and begins to scribble furiously on his note pad thing, but I decide to just ignore the nub as usual.

"You're cute when you worry," I remark with a smirk, leaning forward towards Carly until I have successfully intruded on her personal space. She looks a little nervous at first, but then a warm smile sneaks across her face and she starts to play with my hair.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of one very cross looking Guinevere S'forza scowling in my direction. I internally do a cheer as I take Carly's hand in mine and stroke the back of it tenderly, causing her entire face to flush. I can feel the envious green eyes attempting to bore a hole into my head and it seems that my vengeance has begun sooner than I thought.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, dragging my attention away from the object of my affection for a moment. I read the text message and groan, catching Carly's interest.

"What does it say?" she asks.

"Melanie's coming this weekend," I say, heaving a sigh and feeling a dark cloud begin to rain on my parade.

.

"Sam, why are you so hungry?" Carly asks, sounding extremely worried at the amount of food I was devouring.

"I'm growing," I mumble out after finishing off another box of cereal. In truth, I am in dire need of sustenance – blood, that is. And since she-who-shall-not-be-named has refused to comply with my demand as I had previously planned, I have been thrown severely off schedule.

"I just don't get it," Carly says, shaking her head and begins to climb up the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower," she says, and I begin to follow her up after I throw away the empty cereal box.

"There's nothing to get, cupcake," I say as we enter her room. I grab her from behind and pull her close to me, grinning at how she squeaks in surprise. "I'm just a hungry, hungry girl," I whisper into her ear, resisting the urge to moan as I feel how her body shivers against mine.

"Sam," she murmurs, turning around in my arms. Her face is flushed slightly and she fixes me with an open gaze, making my heart beat fast as I can only begin to anticipate the direction that this is going in. I begin to lean forward, but my stomach protests the direction that my head is moving in – her lips, rather than her neck.

I know that I won't be able to trust my body, and I don't want to endanger Carly, so I find a safe middle-ground in giving her a quick peck on the cheek before pushing her towards the bathroom.

"Shower time!" I exclaim, opening the door, shoving her in and closing it behind her. I breathe a sigh of relief, leaning on the door for support as my mind replays the look of confusion that she shot me as I shut the door, but the moment I hear the water turn on, I grab my dark hooded sweatshirt off of her beanbag chair and slip it over my head. I open her window and jump out of it, forgoing the fire-escape and landing on concrete ground crouched down with my knees bent.

I give myself about half an hour to find a suitable meal and return before Carly finds out that I'm gone. I take to the alleyways, a good place to start, but my search is slowed by my hunger and fatigue taking their toll on my speed and my senses.

Ruffling through the pockets of the hoodie, I find a black bandana. I shrug, figuring it could come into some use later on. Latching onto the side of a brick building, I scale to the top using my hands and feet. Once to the top, I have to stop and catch my breath for a moment. I must be weaker than I thought; that worries me. The setting sun, however, gives me the edge of the inferior eyesight of humans.

I run across the top of the building and leap once I get to the edge, searching as I went from building to building to see if there was anything interesting below. I spot a seemingly lost dog, but the amount of blood I would be able to take from it without harming it would be small, and animal blood isn't nearly as filling as human blood, so I would have to give it a pass.

Finally, I come upon a large, bulky looking man. It might be a challenge with me feeling so weak, but with his size I would surely be able to take enough blood to sate my hunger. Now that I know where my next meal will come from, I watch him, following him from atop buildings until the sun has finally set, yet the streetlights have yet to come on.

I jump off of the convenience store that I was on top of to the lid of a closed dumpster, and then I roll off to the ground, landing with only a small amount of noise. I continue to trail the guy from the ground. I keep looking around to make sure that there's no one around to see anything, and luckily this area of the city is nearly deserted during the week at nights.

He doesn't seem to be aware of my presence, and he's also listening to music with headphones in his ears. I use this as a way to get around him, and without warning I lunge forward and push him into a dark alleyway. Before he can make a shriek of terror, I whip the bandana out of my pocket and stuff it into his mouth.

He struggles against me, and he is very strong – for a human that is. Even in my famished state, I still manage to apprehend him and through the darkness our eyes lock and my faintly glowing blue orbs begin to force into his head the notion that he should lay completely still and allow his mind to go blank.

The body underneath me is now completely stiff and I release a sigh of relief. At least it works on _someone_.

.

**Carly's Point of View**

The water cascades down my body and I feel like I've needed this all day – a nice, hot shower to help me release all of my pent up feelings from today. First, there's Freddie acting so completely strange writing on that stupid notepad all day and zoning out every five minutes and then there's Sam. Well, yeah, there's Sam.

I still don't know what I'm going to do about my attraction to her, but it's driving me crazy. She touches me like it's no big deal to pull me impossibly close to her warm body and whisper in my ear about how she has a hunger that needs very badly to be satisfied, and I can't help but think 'don't we all?'

There's the way she looks at me, and I swear if I didn't know better I'd think that she wants me in the same way I undeniably am starting to want her. But, it can't be like that. No matter how much I want it, and no matter how much she makes me feel like she might want it too by entrancing me with her beautiful, intense eyes… and before I know it, my hands have a mind of there own and have slid down my body and I'm making myself moan Sam's name over and over.

.

**Felix's Point of View**

I blink my eyes open slowly and see a pretty blonde teenager hovering over me, looking down at me with eyes filled with concern. I groan, feeling lightheaded but also oddly refreshed.

"Sir, are you okay?" the innocent looking girl asks me, her blue eyes flashing in concern. I nod, much to the discomfort of my sore neck. I sit up, surveying my surroundings.

"What happened?" I ask groggily.

"These guys came up and mugged you! I told them I'd call the cops and they ran off, but it looks like they made off with your wallet and your PearPod."

"T-thank you," I say, glad that someone was there to rescue me from what could have been a terrible situation. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about it, it's my good deed for the day," she says shrugging, tying a bandana around her wrist and flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"Hey, you have something on your chin there," I say, pointing to a red speck of liquid.

"Whoops, looks like I'm wearing my dinner," she says, laughing nervously and wiping her face clean with the pad of her thumb. "I have to go, though," she says with an odd, slightly chilling grin, turning and walking off in the opposite direction until she disappears altogether.

.

**Sam's Point of View**

I rush back to Carly's house hoping that she was still in the shower. As I flit through the backstreets of Seattle, I can feel my newly won meal sloshing around in my stomach, satisfying a several-day hunger that I had been trying to ignore.

I reach Carly's building, climbing up her fire escape at record speed and jumping through her window just as I heard the water in the bathroom turn off. I shed my hoodie and put my bandana inside of the jacket and toss it back onto the beanbag where it was before, along with my new PearPod and wallet.

Trying to appear natural, I flop myself down onto Carly's bed and fold my hands behind my head. When the bathroom door opens, steam is released into her room along with a multitude of scents – one of which, to my surprise, is the faint smell of arousal.

I can feel my mouth begin to water and when she comes out wrapped in nothing but a towel, I can't help but let my eyes follow her body. Now that my urge to prey on her has died down, I feel the need to hunt her in a different way take over.

'_I could claim her right now,_' I think to myself and I can feel my entire face heat up at the thought presented by the more animalistic and predatorily-charged part of my mind. I try to shake it out of my head, but it's just replaced by another thought. '_No one else would be able to have her if I did. She would be all mine_.'

'_That's not true,_' I argue with myself. '_She wouldn't even know what it meant._' I continue to watch her gathering up the clothes that she was going to wear – a pair of tight short-shorts and a camisole. I smirk to myself, feeling incredibly blessed.

'_I could explain it to her, though,_' I continue to think, licking my suddenly dry lips.

'_And say what to her? Oh, hey, Carly, I'm a Vampire. Sorry that I hid it from you for so long, I just didn't want you to think I was going to eat your throat or anything.'_

I hear Carly clearing her throat, and it gets my attention. Her face is flushed and it just registers to me that I've been openly gawking at her and she probably wants some privacy so that she can change.

Her big, brown eyes are staring into mine, slightly darkened for whatever reason they may be. I can only imagine. "D-do you mind?" she stutters out and I turn away from her quickly, blushing.

"No, sorry," I mutter, feeling like the smart thing to do would be to go over there and give her something to get hot and bothered about, but I resist, thinking only about how terrible it would feel while she rejected me. As she changes, I use all my might not to perv on her.

"Why's the window open?" she asks when she finally has all of her clothes on.

"Er, well, I got a little warm," I fib, cursing myself silently.

* * *

**Also, a quick question: do you guys wanna see more Vampire-ish stories from me, or is one enough?**


	15. The Weakness

**Hey, everyone! I hope you're all doing well. I think now is the right time to warn you guys: this story will be monstrously long! Believe it or not, we're still in the introduction of this piece. In the next few chapters, you'll see what I mean, and you'll also start to begin squeeing in delight, because the CAM is gearing up to begin. Thank you all for your patience, I promise this story will be extremely exciting for those who dig long stories with twists and turns, etc.**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

_Running. On all fours, I'm running; or hunting, rather. My prey smells so divine, such a unique and warm scent; it tickles my senses and pushes me to pursue. The thick brush of the woods passes by me as I move towards my goal with much speed, but not too much, lest I lose my maneuverability in these dark woods and be eluded once again. The only thoughts that are properly registering in my head are how hungry I am and how dire it is that I catch up to my victim._

_My heart beats in my ears and the full, pale moon is hanging in the sky, questioning me on my humanity and mocking me about a simple fact. Humans are a race. One that I was not born into; I can not bec–_

_The trivial thought process that I had been entertaining ceases as I hear my prey stumbling. I propel myself forward and leap out into the clearing, and there she is – Carly Shay, the person that I care most about. But, I am an animal and as I sink my teeth into her throat, I am reminded of that fact._

.

I stir awake and the sun looks like it's just started making its way into the sky. Immediately, I register the smell of mouth watering hemoglobin, but it isn't anything like the kind that I was feasting on two nights ago. Taking in a deep breath, my worst fears are confirmed.

Carly is menstruating.

I curse my luck and jump out of the bed almost as if tossed by some unseen force, landing with very little noise and knees bent. The farther away I am from her the better, at least until I can fully wake up. Luckily I fed recently, but the primitive draw in my gut and my fast metabolism are telling me that there's room for seconds due to my lowered guard. I look at the alarm clock and its set to go off in a little over fifteen minutes, so I decide to dress myself quickly and head downstairs. I'm certain that if there's one thing that can take my mind off of blood, it's good old bacon.

Spencer's in the kitchen cooking the usual breakfast when I arrive. He's still dressed in his pajamas and he's wearing blue light-up socks. Really, you'd think that a guy who's on a first name basis with the Seattle fire department would know better.

"Hey, morning, Sam," he greets me, waving with the spatula in his hand and with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning, Spence," I reply, plopping down at the table waiting for the food to be done.

"You're up early," he notes, and I can hear that Carly's alarm clock has just gone off.

"Yeah, I went to bed on time for once, and look what happened," I complain, even though the time that I went to bed has nothing to do with my early rise.

Spencer finishes cooking and I take some eggs, some toast and all the bacon. I look up when I hear Carly coming down the stairs and she seems surprised to see me.

"I thought you left or something since you weren't still asleep when I woke up," she says with a laugh in her voice as she puts some food on her plate and comes to sit next to me.

I scan my eyes over her outfit, and my eyes lower to the flesh revealed where her top doesn't quite meet her jeans. I bet you guys were thinking I'd say something about blood, right? I'm a vampire, not a blind hobo.

.

First period is so boring. It's all notes, and worksheets, and blah, blah, who cares, really? And it really doesn't help that Mr. Watson has one of those droning Ben Stein-type voices. It's not like I can pay attention anyhow, I'm too busy trying to undress Carly using only my eyes, and without her noticing.

She turns her head and catches me staring again, so I look away really fast. I take some time to notice that Freddie isn't paying attention to the teacher either. He looks like he's completely absorbed in whatever is on that stupid notepad of his.

.

**Freddie's Point of View**

As Mr. Watson speaks, I continue to tune him out as I stare intently at my legal pad, writing all over at least half of the pages by now. I guess you could say I'm a little obsessed with this mystery, but with good reason! It was my best friends on the line here, so I was determined to find out what was really going on.

I have a few more clues as to what could be going on. I really feel like I'm getting somewhere. Before I know it, I'll have figured this whole mess out and then I can put things back to normal hopefully.

Let's see what I've got now:

One, Sam seems to be using the bathroom a lot. I'm not sure if that's a clue, but it very well could be. Maybe she's not really using the bathroom? Who knows what girls do in there?

Also, I heard Carly telling Sam to 'take it easy,' and it seems like it was for an important reason or something. Maybe Sam's sick or fragile somehow so if she gets too worked up bad stuff might happen. Well, worst than usual at least.

And lastly, and most importantly, a few days ago when someone accidentally hit Sam with a baseball, she freaked out completely. She seems to be very hormonal, and when people are hormonal it can mean that they're going through some kind of change. But, what could be changing about Sam? She's seventeen, so it's not like she's going through puberty or something.

When I look at all of my notes together, they seem to be saying something to me. Actually, if I didn't know better, I would be lead to believe that… oh, no. I think I know what's going on now.

.

**Sam's Point of View**

On my way to my art class, once again, I catch whiff of a certain platinum blonde who seemed to have an uncanny knack for causing my various amounts of discomfort in varying degrees. Thus, the internal struggle begins.

Should I keep walking and continue on to class? I'm sure Mrs. Sheehan would love to have me arrive on time today to start my mayhem as soon as possible, but I have a serious bone to pick with this girl, who for some reason has been impossible to find for the last two days. I'm probably just causing problems for myself, but the part of me controlling my legs doesn't care as I begin to automatically seek her out in the throng of people crowding the hallway.

"Hey," I say once I'm directly behind her, taking hold of her wrist to prevent her from escaping. She jumps a little from surprise, but nevertheless, she slowly turns around to fix me with her trademark smirk and amused green-eyed gaze. I adjust the strap of my backpack out of habit, not because the color of her eyes makes me nervous. Her long bangs are swept to the side and she's wearing a shirt with a v-neck and some dark wash skinny jeans, not that I even care.

"You can never keep your hands off," she remarks, yanking her wrist out of my grasp and my frustration begins. I could feel my blood pressure rising, and she knew exactly what to say to push my buttons. I sneer down at her and take a step forward towards her, causing her to take a cautious step backwards and bump against a locker.

"You're right, I can't," I say, less as an admission than it should have been. "And I'm going to have a harder time keeping my hands off of your throat if you don't stop messing around," I threaten, and her eyes only twinkle with excitement. I could tell that people were staring, so I tilt my chin up and glare down at the blonde. "Meet me in the library, same spot," I command before turning on my heels and stalking to the library where we could continue our conversation in private.

.

She didn't keep me waiting very long, showing up a little after I took my backpack off and set it down on the floor next to one of the monstrous bookshelves that blocked this area off from the rest of the library.

"So, what am I skipping Chemistry for?" she asks, strolling up to me and fixing me with a look that read 'this better be important, or sex – or both.'

"Please, be so kind as to explain to me why you decided to leave an abominable mark on the side of my neck," I grit out, pushing my hair back and pointing to the slightly faded hickey that currently adorned my skin, desperately gripping at my self-control as I wait for a response and invade her personal space in a manner that people usually found to be very intimidating, but in her case it was probably just arousing.

She shrugs, motioning vaguely with her hand. "I guess I got caught up in the heat of the moment," she says, reaching out and wrapping her arms around my waist and tugging me in her direction. Our hips press together and I can feel the heat of her body through her clothes. My anger begins fading slightly, and lust begins to creep into my mind like some untreatable type of poison. "Or, perhaps I just got infected with whatever you had that made you leave obnoxious and slutty marks on me?" she remarks with a sarcastic mock-adoring smile.

I try to ignore how my cheeks burn as she slips a hand up my shirt and runs her palms slowly over my toned stomach. "Well, you should try to be more careful," I mutter, our mouths hovering less than an inch from each other before I capture her lips in a kiss. Her tongue probes against my slightly parted lips and I pull away, not desiring to give in to her. "If it happens again, I won't let you get away with it so easily," I say, and I didn't mean to say that, because I made it sound like we would do what we did again. It might be worst that the idea of that happening doesn't sicken me.

"You can punish me now, if you'd like," she responds, licking her upper lip salaciously and arching her back to grind her hips into mine. "Or just swing by my house later tonight," she suggests and that sounds like an offer if I've ever heard one.

"Dammit, Guinevere," I groan. I find it pathetic that I can't seem to push her away, or even be upset at her for marking my skin like it was her territory, or making me feel like ripping her clothes off where she stands.

"Let's not talk anymore," she suggests before her lips crash into mine in a way that would make me crumble to the ground if I weren't stronger. "I think your body is speaking loud and clear, Sam. I'm your weakness."

The word 'weakness' echoes in the back of my mind. I don't submit. "No," I say, and my voice is small at first, but I start to mean it, repeating myself louder and pushing the blonde away from me. "I'm going to class," I assert, storming out of the library before she could even reach out and call after me.

.

"The five second rule counts double on your birthday," I say, and of course Carly doesn't look too convinced. I lean in towards her with a smirk on my face and bite the tater tot out of her hand, leaving behind only the skin from the bottom of the tot.

"You know, I was planning on eating that," Carly informs me as I chew, but there's a smile on her face and a giggle in her voice that betrays her. My eyes trace over the outline of her chest before snapping up to her face before she could catch me looking.

All of a sudden, I smell a certain annoyance – and then I spot none other than Guinevere S'forza placing her tray down at our table.

"Uh, _excuse _you," I say, baring my canines in a sneer, but then I feel Carly's hand move to cover mine. I turn my head and she's giving me a slightly apologetic look.

"Heel girl," Guinevere articulates in a sarcastic voice, her green eyes filled with petulance, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to bristle in dislike. "Your handler invited me to sit with you guys today," she says, plastering on a sickeningly sweet smile and looking at Carly. "Thank you so much for inviting me, Carly."

"You're perfectly welcome, Guinevere. I think it's nice to have another person at this table that chews with her mouth closed," she says. The two girls share a laugh while I scowl, resisting the urge to gag.

"Why?" I whine to Carly, pouting at her like a young child.

"Because I thought it'd be nice," she says.

"Well, you were wrong," I grumble in irritation and steal another one of her tater tots after dipping it heavily into the ketchup. She just fixes me with a look that demands I be civil towards our 'guest.' I heave a laborious sigh and nod reluctantly.

"Hello, Guinevere," I bite out as I grip the edges of my tray, not even looking in her direction. That was the best that she was going to get.

"Hello, Sam," she says my name with a little too much something, catching more of my attention. Her emerald pools lock onto mine and she licks her lips briefly, sending a hot, churning feeling into my gut and suddenly I'm finding it impossible to keep images of her writhing in pleasure while I'm buried inside of her out of my head. Pale flesh, glistening with sweat as the petite girl mews my name over and over. Yes, it was quite a hard image to erase from the mind of a horny teenager, vampire or otherwise. "So, Freddie, I heard that you were planning on running for president of the A/V club?"

For the first time all day, Freddie's face lights up and he begins to babble about the changes he would make if he 'ran things'. As if Fredward could run anything other than a virus scan. But, apparently, Guinevere's younger brother was into all that tech crap as well, so they had a lot to talk about.

In my chest, my heart was thumping with want as I watched her talk to Freddork about the stupid club. Well, more like I watched her soft, pink lips move. In addition, her neck appeared so delicious; it was hard to resist seizing her and taking a taste for myself.

Guinevere's eyes turn to find me staring and my face flushes slightly. I guess I've been caught. A look of delighted amusement plays across her features as she cocks her head to the side. Her eyes darken slightly and she bites her lower lip at me seductively. Everyone has a limit, and today, mine has been reached and exceeded. There was just far too much stimulation surrounding me.

My head falls into my hands and I let out a loud groan of tortuous agony. "Carly Shay, this is all your fault," I say looking at her through my fingers. She sticks her tongue out at me in response and I growl at her playfully.

"Don't play with your food," I hear Guinevere mutter under her breath so that only I could hear. I turn and fix her with a sharp glare, but she just ignores me and pretends that I wasn't even there. "So, Carly, you have Mr. Lee's class, too, right?" she asks, smiling sweetly at the brunette.

"Yeah, for my third hour. Why?" Carly asks, and suddenly I get a nervous feeling in my gut. This won't end well.

"I'm having some trouble with an assignment and I was wondering if maybe you could help me out after school," the blonde says, looking a little bashful but I know that she's acting; faking the whole thing. The request sounded innocent enough, but my body still stiffened when Carly agreed.

.

"It just keeps getting better and better," I mutter to myself sarcastically as I stood in the library amongst the other classmates of my fourth period English class. We were in here to begin 'research' on a project.

"Now, I've assigned you all into groups of two," Mr. Fib began, pushing his nerdy glasses up the bridge of his nose. I rolled my eyes, knowing already that Carly and I would be partners, I grabbed her by the wrist and lead her to the other end of the library where me and her could be alone.

"Look, Carly, there's something that I need to tell you," I begin, running a hand through my hair as my mind searches for the right words. "About Guinevere." I wasn't sure if coming clean was such a good idea, but I at least had to try and find a way to explain that the other blonde wasn't innocent like she tried to act.

"What about her?" Carly asks, looking concerned when she sees the conflicted look in my eyes. "You know that you can tell me whatever is on your mind," she says, and I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. Everything in my life is just one big secret now, and it's making me drift away from Carly. If I didn't start telling some sort of truth, and soon, I would risk alienating her completely, and I love her way too much for that to happen.

Wait,_ love her?_

My jaw hangs lax for a few moments as my brain goes blank trying to wrap my head around what type of love it was that I really had for my best friend. Dammit, this is not happening! Physical attraction is one thing, because that's something that doesn't necessarily have to have a meaning. But, Carly Shay is much more than just a pretty girl to me, she's everything I have.

Now, I can't help but wonder, will this curse of mine scare her away? Did I love her, or is my vampiric puberty just messing with me? Will she love me either way, or is that not even a possibility? Will she cower in fear from me the way she did in my dream? I don't think that I could live with myself if I knew that she feared me in that way, afraid to embrace me the way that we do so casually now, when she has no idea what type of monster is lurking under my skin.

At this moment, Carly is staring at me like she's worried for my health and I seize her into my arms, inducting her into a warm embrace. Could I live without these embraces for the rest of my cold life? Was survival possible without this blessed contact?

"S-Sam, are you okay? You're starting to scare me," she whispers, as not to draw any attention to us.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mutter into her neck, comforted, and I almost want to laugh out loud because I feel safe in the arms of a human. I'm so weak, because I don't think that I could live out my years without her. Shit.

To my displeasure, I can hear us being approached, so I release my best friend and turn my head to see who it was. Fredweena and Guinevere are both walking towards us. Great, my two favorite people; they probably got paired up together.

"What are you two doing back here all alone?" Guinevere asks with a playful glint in her eyes. I glare in annoyance and cross my arms over my chest, refusing to answer her question just to be a jerk.

"I could ask you the same thing," I reply, shifting my weight to my right leg as I watched her.

"Hm, I don't know. Since we're partners, I figured we'd be working together to some degree," she says, crossing her arms over her chest to match me, dishing out a highly annoyed look chalked full of snark in response to mine.

"Wait, what?" I ask, not quite understanding.

"Mr. Fib didn't pair you and Carly together because he said you wouldn't do any work," Freddie informs me, taking a step forward with his hands in his pocket as he observed me heavily, probably trying to gage my reaction. I sigh. When the man is right, he's right.

"That's some bullshit," I say, earning a slap on the arm from Carly. "What?"

"Language," she chides and I roll my eyes at her with a small smirk on my face. "So, I guess we're not partners," Carly says and the disappointment is plain on her face.

"This is so lame," I say, and Freddie seems to be elated at the opportunity to have Carly all to himself, if only for a few class periods. "I'm gonna go straighten this out," I grumble, but Carly stops me before I can make my way to the teacher.

"It's okay, Sam, it's not worth you getting in trouble over threatening Mr. Fib," she says. "Maybe this way you'll learn something," she teases.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm going to take good care of you," Guinevere pipes in, grinning wickedly. I resist my impulse to vomit all over her shoes.

"I think we have to get started soon," Carly says, and we stand there for a moment, not wanting to part. I embrace her one last time, and then turn to the other brunette in our group.

"You'd better not try anything funny," I threaten and Freddie just looks scared and hopeless like always. Satisfied, I turn to walk to the section of the library where there were computers with no one around them. Guinevere follows behind me, probably watching to see what I would do. Not that I'm trying to disappoint, I just hope that she doesn't expect me to do any actual work.

.

There was still a good fifteen minutes left in class and Guinevere already knew that she would be doing pretty much the whole project herself, so she resigned to going through books of references and all that crap, and that's what she's doing right now. It goes without saying that I'm absolutely bored and nothing is worst than being bored in a library where there is nothing but books and you can't make noise.

"So, who have you fucked since I fucked you?" I ask, trying to strike up a bit of light conversation, examining my partner intently. A beat goes by and Guinevere's emerald pools peer over the book that she was all but poring over. She looks contemplative for a moment and chews on her bottom lip in a way that I have to admit is pretty sexy.

"The lacrosse teams – both male and female," she finally answers with a blank expression and my left eyebrow twitches as we stare eachother down. "Is it hard for you to believe that I haven't slept with anyone in the last two and a half days?" she asks me, placing the open book down onto the table with the spine facing upwards and leaning forward onto her elbows, allowing me to see down her top.

"I guess not," I reply with a shrug, leaning back into my cushiony chair, which actually gave me an even nicer view. "You'd better keep it that way," I say, smirking, and the worst part was that under my sarcastic tone, I was completely serious.

"Let me try and figure out why you don't sound like you're kidding," she says with a slight laugh in her voice while she furrows her brow. "Sam, you don't own me. I don't know why you keep telling yourself all that bullocks, because I'm not yours, I'm not a whore, and I'm certainly not your midnight snack by any means."

Choosing not to respond, which probably only served to annoy the petite female even more and exacerbate the tension between us, I fold my arms behind my head in a relaxed manner. "So, where have you been for the last two days?" I question, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably. Guinevere laughs and shrugs her slender shoulders in a way that I have concluded will always irritate me.

"I guess I just wasn't around," she replies while examining the cuticles of her fingernails, knowing that the unsatisfactory answer would grate on my nerves. "Are you legitimately trying to get to know me, or are you just being nosy?"

"Neither, I'd just like to know where my new piece of ass is wandering away to," I shoot back, and I feel like no matter how many derogatory things I say, she's still going to find a way to retaliate.

"You're such a pig," she says, scoffing and I can tell that she wants to say a lot more than that, but she's looking behind me as I hear someone approaching.

"Are you being nice, Sam?" Carly asks before she takes a seat in the chair beside me, squishing me over to one side. I sigh and pull her between my legs, so we could both sit. Guinevere gives me a dirty look and I'm guessing that Carly is blushing.

"Yeah, cupcake, I'm a real gentleman," I respond, rolling my eyes as she begins to play with ringlets of my hair that fell onto her shoulders. "So, what brings you to our lowly end of the library, Carls? I thought you and Freddork were working on your project," I ask, looking down at her and smirking before I look over to see Freddie with his nose buried in some dumb book.

"I came over to ask Guinevere what time we would be studying together after school," she says and I direct a dirty look to the other blonde. If only eyes could speak, mine would be screaming at her to back off.

"Whatever time you want is fine," she says, staring me right in the eyes as she speaks. My blood boils at her defiance, but I bite my tongue when I feel Carly's delicate fingers lace with mine absent-mindedly.

"How about right after? You could come back to the loft with Sam, Freddie and I," Carly offers and I want to stand up and declare my opposition, but I sit in silence like a whipped bitch, lest Carly use 'the look' on me in front of Guinevere - that wouldn't be good for my power score.

"That sounds great," Guinevere replies, flashing the brunette a charmingly sweet smile that nearly caused me to wretch. "I'll meet you by your locker after class then," she says.

"Mmkay, sounds like a plan," Carly says, returning the smile. This was going to be a serious strain on my life. What if Guin decided to tell Carly about what happened between us? What if she told her that I was a vampire? Both of those things were secrets, and I promised never to keep another from her. All I know is that I won't take my eyes off of the two for a second, even if it means sitting through their boring math-studying session for a few hours.

* * *

**Also, I want to explain a little something to you guys. In this story, Guinevere is in part a medium/device for which I am using to tell the story through. Interactions with this character in many chapters show Sam's emotions, her thoughts, the story, info about her transformation that if you got through a Sam-Carly interaction would ruin the story, and if I just straight up told you there would be no story.**

**Not that I feel the need to justify or anything (:**


	16. The Twin

**Hey everyone! I have some great news. Today was my last day of exams and I'm now officially on break from school. That means I'll have time to write, but keep in mind that doesn't guarantee that I _will _write. There's a good chance that I will, though, I just don't really care for anonymous internet-promises. I've got lots of other stories in the works, as usual and if I could only find a BETA READER *hinthint* then I would be able to handle much more and in turn, many more stories would be provided for you all. This chapter isn't terribly long, and if I had planned things properly, I would have just stuck it at the end of the last chapter, but oh well (:**

**So, enjoy and leave me some thoughts, comments, criticism (flames are more than welcome), or anything else you think is worth your time to type out. And thank you for choosing Destroyer Airlines :P**

* * *

"When I close my eyes I see numbers," Sam complains, clutching her head as she exited the bathroom. She had the towel wrapped around her waist leaving her chest exposed, which left me trying my hardest not to stare in complete awe, because things were different now. Naked Sam wasn't just Sam naked anymore. No, naked Sam was something that I wouldn't mind having in a sweating heap on top of me. Oh boy.

"You didn't have to stay," I reply, even though I'm glad she did. "You could have went and watched television, or you could have helped Spencer with his mobile that keeps bursting into flames spontaneously," I inform her and she gives me a lopsided grin.

"I didn't want to leave you alone with her, she's a bloodsucker," the blonde retorts while pulling a tank top over her head and flopping down on her stomach next to me. I hate to say it, but although they took every opportunity to insult one another, it seemed to be a vague outline of flirting. Hurriedly, I shake the thought off. Guinevere and I are becoming pretty well-acquainted and it's fun having her around. I don't want to fill my head with those kinds of ideas, it'll just make me paranoid.

"What time is rehearsal for iCarly tomorrow?" Sam twists her torso to look at me.

"Four-thirty, not like you'll be on time anyhow," I say playfully and Sam just rolls her eyes. "Just don't leave your house without Melanie! She's going to be our special guest."

"What's so special about her?" Sam asks, and it's plain to see the jealousy in her shining eyes as she turns to face me.

"Well, she looks like you," I say, stroking Sam's insatiable ego. I feel her warmth draw nearer to me and she's on top of me now, with her arms holding her above my body and keeping me locked in like a cage. I stare up at her with interested eyes and try to fight back a blush.

"That's very true," she mutters, lowering herself down so that our chests were just barely touching, and its agonizing. My breath catches up in my throat as I try to swallow the lump that has taken residence there. Sam must have great upper body strength to keep herself up this long, but I also think how cruel it is of her to tease me like this; what I would give for her to be fully pressed on me, lips discovering my neck and collarbone - I try not to let my thoughts effect me, however erotic they may be, but I can still feel my nipples becoming erect against Sam's soft breasts.

Her blue orbs peer down at me, and in this lighting there appears to be flecks of gray in them, highlighting her iris. "Do you... think my sister is attractive?" she asks me, and suddenly my mouth is so dry that it takes me a moment to gather the moistness to clear my throat.

"I-I, yeah, Melanie's gorgeous." At least I didn't mention who I think is even more gorgeous.

Sam peers down at me intensely for a few silent moments. I can tell that she's thinking because of the way her eyebrows are shifting slightly. "I have to ask you something."

I can't believe this is happening. What if she realizes that I like her? What if she kisses me? Did I lock my room door? I can't remember, I can't even focus my thoughts because the rhythm of her breathing is sinking into me and distorting everything that I know.

"Go ahead," I blurt, and then cringe at sounding too eager. Get a grip, Shay!

"Have you noticed Freddie acting strange lately?" she asks and my head spins in a mix of confusion, frustration, and the urge to strangle my oblivious blonde best friend. Was she just going to carry on and pretend like it wasn't the perfect opportunity to preposition me? "I'm seriously getting weirded out by the way he stares at me all the time. You've noticed it, right?" she asks and I get a grip on myself enough to respond.

"I don't know, I haven't noticed him acting strange beyond that stupid notepad and how he stares off into space all the time."

Sam nods, and it seems that my answer was sufficient. "I wonder if that notepad has anything to do with it? Maybe I'm just paranoid," she says before shifting to the left and rolling off of me and turning off the bedside lamp. We talk a little bit more and eventually exhaustion claims me and I drift to sleep.

.

**Sam's Point of View**

The moment that Carly's breathing pattern indicates she has fallen asleep, I nimbly crawl off of the bed without disturbing her in her slumber. I've decided that a certain someone requires my company. Slipping out of the window still clad in sleepwear, I descend onto the streets of Seattle.

.

**Guinevere's Point of View**

"You know, father would be displeased with you, sister." He folds his hands on top of the kitchen table and peers across it at me. I shrug. I don't care nearly as much about family politics as he did. Actually, all Mateo was good for was kissing our father's ass sometimes. There were only three things about my brother that could bother me, and that was one of them.

"For my younger brother, you sure do try to act like you have authority," I say, glancing at my nails, examining for imperfections. There were none, naturally. "I don't really care, but what would father be displeased about this time?"

"You're so sarcastic, Guinevere. You know how sensitive I can be sometimes..." Trailing off, he looks to the side. I sigh, feeling guilt. He looked like a self-confident charmer, but really, he was just an insecure marshmallow.

"Don't be such a baby. I'm sorry, I guess. You know that I'm more into having fun than anything, and with father, it's all boring junk. Objectives, subterfuge, all that jank business." I wave my hand dismissively and pick my drink up off the table and take a sip. "This mission bullshit gets too heavy for my tastes."

"I was actually talking about how you've been making me do all of your laundry, but it's true that you're being a hindrance to our mission as well," he replies, folding his arms over his chest and sighing, trying to subtly look disappointed in me, but failing and appearing instead to have gas.

"Really? Why do we have to be in the goddamned mob?" I snap at him. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"We're not in the mob, sis," he states calmly.

"Not literally, but you know what I mean! I just think that it's dumb that I had to switch schools and move to this place for all this bullshit and nothing's even happening."

"You act like you aren't having fun," my brother mutters under his breath.

"What did you say?" I question sharply in a tone that I only used when I had to assert the fact that I was indeed the oldest and that my authority would be respected. I had far more accomplishments under my belt than Mateo, and I was the apple of our father's eye; the only title on Earth that Mateo coveted.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me." We lock gazes. Looks like the bonehead's gonna stand his ground this time. "She marks you like her fucking territory." He's glaring at me now and I roll my eyes at him. "It makes me sick. I wish you would have some self-respect."

That irked a nerve. "Mateo, I let you play your part, so let me play mine. I'm a big girl, and I know I don't need to remind you already who's in charge here,"

"Is it really necessary to let her do that to you though? You know what she is. Those damn d'Medici think that they own everything, and it almost makes me just want to destroy her on the spot!"

"Yeah, Mateo I know all about 'how you feel' and 'what you want to do' and I also know how to handle myself, k-thanks." I cross my arms over my chest and stare him down. After a while he sighs and hangs his head.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he grumbles. "Regardless, it's completely infuriating seeing those marks on your neck and knowing it was her, Guinevere," he informs me, staring out the window on his left side.

"She's not even a d'Medici, brother. I mean, not really..."

"What are you saying?" He appears slightly taken aback and he furrows his brow. "Don't tell me that you're going soft, or worst, that you've grown to have actual affection for that d'Medici scum." His eyebrow arches and he looks at me expectantly. "Is that the reason that you had to blow off steam at the gym today? You said she wouldn't get to you like that."

"Don't be stupid." I scowl. "Sam's a total insensitive jerk. I'm just trying to make the best out of a cruddy situation. I'd rather go back out with that tool Antonio before I would give her the time of day if it weren't for this mission."

Mateo grimaces and sticks his tongue out. "Antonio was a dweeb." He seemed convinced of my honesty and seemed to drop the subject, much to my delight. "You know," he says, picking it back up. "In a different universe, I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

"Yeah?" I question in a voice that connotes a slight discomfort for the way my brother was talking. My eyes shift self-consciously to the table.

"Yeah," he continues, smirking and standing from the table. "It's just a shame that her family is a poisonous infection to our species and must be wiped out, right?"

I blink, standing, too. "...Right." He walks into his room, which was on the bottom floor of our two-bedroom apartment.

"Well, night, sis!" he chirps to me before closing his door. I stand in silence, my mind racing, until I hear his shower go on and it snaps me out of my thoughts.

Strange, I think to myself.

.

I open the door to my bathroom, wrapped in a towel and I jump when my eyes land on someone that, needless to say, I wasn't expecting.

"Sam?" I take an instinctive step backwards, and her eyes scan my form hungrily.

"Oh, Guinevere, you don't sound too excited to see me," she purrs seductively, taking a few graceful steps closer to me like a predator, which is hilarious for so many reasons right now, but I don't laugh.

I don't even _breathe_.

She reaches out and runs her fingers slowly over my slightly parted lips. Her touch is so intense that even my nervous tongue has to resist darting out to taste her fingertips. My heart is stuck in my throat. And, now I'm against the wall. Okay. Her lips press to mine aggressively and her hands are busily roaming over my towel-clad body.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stutter out against her lips. "How do you know where I live?" I question, fear icing my veins over. This is not good.

"I just thought I'd stop by," she breathes into my ear, ignoring my latter question before nibbling lightly over my neck. I make to push her away, but there's just no way, especially not in my currently shaken state. "So, I upset you, huh?" she taunts me. "I make you come home all tangled up because of me. You need to... how did he say? Blow off steam, I believe was the expression."

A hand slips inside of my towel and over my dripping wet center. I gasp. I'm shaking, heart racing, and definitely aroused. "You could probably use my help letting off some more, right?" I don't speak. She flicks my swollen clit and I whimper. "I'll do yours if you'll do mine."

"How much did you hear?" She doesn't answer me and I slam my eyes shut. I could hear my pulse in my ears. "Sam, how much did you fucking hear?" I ask again, my tone harsher.

"Guinevere," she whispers sharply in response. "I don't think you know who the fuck it is that you're dealing with." Her tongue runs over my neck and I groan at the electrifying sensation.

"Just fuck me," I mew. This stimulation that was Sam Puckett was incredibly hard to focus under. I yelp slightly as she rips my towel off of my still slightly wet form and steps back, admiring me. A moment later, she's naked as well and my wrists are pinned roughly above my head as she kisses claims my now swollen lips.

It's happening again. She's dominating me, and I'm helpless to resist. She begins her intrusion and my back arches as her fingers move. Her name escapes my lips in a whispered moan as she does things – _touches_ me. It's the way that I feel her pressed to my body, covering me, I almost feel protected.

Teeth graze the side of my neck and my eyes widen.

.

I sit up straight as a lightning rod in bed, sweating like I had just run a marathon. My eyes are wide in disbelief and I curse myself over and over, all the way back to when I first accepted this ridiculous mission.

"Fuck." I run a quivering hand through my damp, blonde locks. "Fucking fuck. This is not good at all."

.

**Sam's Point of View**

"Melanie." I cross my arms over my chest and stare through the darkness at my twin as she leans nonchalantly against the side of a closed bakery a few blocks north of Carly's apartment.

"Sam." She's smiling now, and I narrow my eyes at her. She's dressed in a small, gray hooded sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and she's wearing her hair back in a ponytail.

"Why were you spying on me?" My arms cross over my chest and even though she's already fully transformed and I'm not, I'm still refuse to be intimidated by her.

She shrugs. "I'm glad that I did, though. You _totally _dig Carly," she accuses. Her smile has evolved into a grin now. She could never hold back those stupid little know-it-all grins. I grit my teeth. "She has absolutely no idea that you're a vampire, does she?"

My cheeks tinge easily through my pale skin. "Shut up!"

She sighs. "I bet mom doesn't know that you've got the hots for your best friend either, because there's no way she'd want you around her all the time. Something would eventually happen, and it definitely wouldn't be a good thing."

"Mind your own business," I shoot back weakly. Deep down, I knew that she was probably right, but that didn't mean I would admit it. "So, why are you in Seattle early? Don't you have school?"

"I came with some friends from my school who wanna try to sneak into a club or something. We're going to rent a hotel room and everything, but, don't tell mom."

"Wow, it's almost like you're being underhanded. Don't worry, I won't say anything. She wouldn't believe me anyhow."

"That's so true. Now, go keep your girlfriend warm," she remarks, sticking her tongue out at me and before I can respond, she scales the wall of the bakery and flees the scene by way of rooftop. Shaking my head, I turn to go back to the loft and get some sleep.


End file.
